Dragons of the Rainforest Counrty
by MigetX
Summary: A new country is about to be discovered along with a new species of human. Orochimaru wants one of these for his experiments but will they prove to much of animal for him to handle? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I hope people will like this enough to want more. I came up with the idea of my half dragons half humans awhile back but thought it perfect to make into a Naruto fanfic. It was kinda inspired by American dragon but not completely.

Well enough of my drabbling and read on McDuff. ¬¬;

Oh yeah, Disclaimer; I don not own Naruto etcetera…

Dragons of the hidden Rainforest Country

A young boy of no more than six years of age with light grey hair and his face half covered in a mask strutted proudly down a busy market street, where people took no notice of the young child, but continued in their commerce. However, he did not care if they noticed or not all that mattered to him was the feeling of pride and excitement he now felt. He could not wait for his father to find out he was a genin.

The very thought made him whoop for joy gaining strange glances from passers by. He merely grinned behind his mask and waved to them.

"I'm a Genin!" He crowed and ran off down the street.

An old man watched the boy pass with sad, tired eyes.

"Too young, far too young."

"Hush oto-san we are at war," a young women at his elbow explained.

"That is no reason to give such ranks to babies!" the old man exclaimed brandishing a fist towards the Hokage tower.

They argued all the way down the street further leaving the boy who kept running but stopped when he heard singing. The voice was young but sweet like a tiny bird. The crowd around him was buzzing suddenly and people were looking down the street. His curiosity peeked he slipped through the crowd to see who it was that was gathering so much attention.

As he moved through he heard snippets of conversation. From what he gathered it was a kid playing on a head somewhere. He was definitely intrigued by this.

Suddenly the crowd parted and girl no taller than he was came cart wheeling down the street. She wore a simple t-shirt and shorts of the palest lavender colour. She wore no shoes and her feet were dirty from playing, but what struck him was the girl's hair, it was a light violet colour about shoulder length and her huge eyes too were violet. He looked up at one woman who was teary eyed and kept cooing "Cute" over and over again. It began to nauseate him to say the least but seriously she was just another kid all that was different was her hair colour that was all.

Taking it upon himself he approached the girl was now dancing humming to herself.

"Hey where's your parents?" he asked, standing there with his arms crossed in an authoritive manner.

She looked up at him, cocked her head then burst out laughing. The boy scowled beneath his mask.

"What's so funny?!"

"Your face," she replied continuing her strange dance.

The boys hand automatically went to his face then frowned.

"What do you mean? You can't see my face."

"Hee hee that must mean you do have a funny face if it's covered,"

"Hey I don't have a funny face," he protested suddenly feeling angry.

"Hee then show me," she said stopping to smile pleasantly at him.

Taken slightly back he crossed his arms again to look away defensively.

"No," suddenly feeling stubborn.

She giggled at him, "What's your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi," he said proudly puffing out his chest.

She giggled again trotting nearer. Kakashi blinked at the girl suddenly feeling nervous and she looked at him intently with her brilliant violet eyes. She smiled brightly and giggled again, "Okay Kaka-Chan will you play with me?"

"Me, er, no I can't play," Kakashi stepped back, "I'm a genin now; I have important stuff to do. I have no time for playing."

The little girl's face creased with confusion.

"Genin? You're a kid you have to play sometime," she said as if it was a universal rule.

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope I'm important now."

The little girl looked at him sadly. "Too important to play?" she asked mournfully then out of the blue she reached out to grab the mask with a giggle. Kakashi stood there frozen in shock as her hand loomed towards his face.

Just then the little girl was whipped off her feet by a tall man with bright red hair and red eyes. He held onto her arm as she attempted to grapple onto his forearm with her feet. His eyes sparkled and a tender smile played on his lips.

"Found a new play mate have we Takara-chan?" he asked in a deep rumbling voice that sounded deep within his broad chest. He looked down at Kakashi who at that moment felt extremely small under this towering giant. The man grimaced as his daughter fervently chewed on his knuckles and grabbed one of her legs making her giggle as she dangled upside down.

"No, Kaka-chan won't play with me To-san!" she pouted looking at the young boy sulkily.

"Really and why is that?"

"He says he's a genin and he is too-oo important to play," she glared at Kakashi who apprehensively watched the huge man.

The tall man laughed which was deep and rumbling, "Well, well is this so?" He looked down and Kakashi noted how deep a red the man's eyes were, resembling very much the blood red stare of the Uchiha clan.

"Y-yes sir, I was promoted today."

"Congratulations my boy," the man said with a toothy grin. Kakashi quivered inwardly at the sight of the pearly canines which looked sharp and dangerous and animal like. The man readjusted his hold on his squirming young daughter so that she sat in the crook of his arm clutching his kimono top.

All of a sudden a gust of wind picked up shifting dust and leaves. As they settled they revealed the young visage of the blonde haired Arashi who stood there grinning as usual. He walked up behind his young pupil and looked up at the huge man who was noticeably taller than him.

"My student isn't bothering you is he Akihiko-san?" he asked chuckling when his student began to protest.

The older man shook his head with a gentle smile on his weathered and tanned face, "No, no Arashi-san he was merely a play mate for my young daughter here."

He looked down at his bare arm and gawked to find his daughter gone. He looked up in horror to find the little girl sitting on Arashi's shoulder playing with his spiky yellow hair whilst giggling ecstatically. He quickly grabbed the little girl apologising profusely for her behaviour. The young Jounin on the other hand laughed, "She's really cute you know that."

Akihiko sighed with relief, "sometimes."

"Are you leaving now?" the young man asked curiously.

"Yes I have to get back before the season changes or the seas will get really rough and I don't want to risk such a passage especially with my daughter on board."

"That's understandable," Arashi replied with a smile reaching out to the little girl's cheek pinching it gently and she giggled.

"Well must be off, it was an Honour to meet you Arashi-san," the older male said with a bow.

"Like wise Taishi Akihiko-san," the young man replied also bowing.

With that he left with his daughter secure in his arms and even as he moved further away he could be seen towering over the crowd. Kakashi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. On the back of the giant's kimono was a symbol that looked like a bat, but the head, which appeared separate, was triangular with a three pronged crown. To represent two ears and the top of the head he surmised. The head of Takara could be seen over her fathers shoulder and she waved vigorously to them.

"Bye- Bye Kaka-chan," she shouted, "I will find out what's under your mask!"

Arashi chuckled, "She's really cute."

The young boy beside him humphed unceremoniously and his teacher looked at him curiously.

"Don't you like her Kaka-chan?"

"Sensei!" the boy cried turning on his teacher who laughed.

"Not into girls yet I see."

"What! No," Kakashi glared at the man as he walked off, "Why should I like girls their stupid and they smell funny."

"Well girls are really important you know," the young man said wisely smirking.

"How can they be? Their stupid!"

"Well let me tell you about the birds and the bees my boy."

"What have birds and bees got to do with anything sensei?" the young boy asked curiously.

This received a storm of manic giggling as Arashi's face burned red.

"What's wrong sensei?" the confused young boy asked as he followed his sensei through the crowd.

Kakashi laid his book gently on his knee and peered up at the cloudless azure blue sky and frowned beneath his mask. What a strange memory to have at that particular moment he mused to himself. He looked around at the tall young man beside him who was looking curiously in one of the market booths. He sighed as a familiar chakra came up beside him and he looked at a blonde boy who was grinning manically.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei can we have ramen please, please I'm starving!"

"Maybe."

"Huh but I'm starving."

Kakashi reached out and grabbed an apple from a nearby stall.

"Here eat that," shoving it into the blondes chest. Naruto scowled at his sensei.

"That's unfair Kakashi-sensei," he pouted.

Kakashi chuckled, "Hey Yamato pay for that would you."

Yamato blinked then automatically reached for his wallet his hand clasped defensively around it. My poor money, he thought as he handed over a coin regretfully.

Naruto munched angrily on the apple as he glared at his sensei's back who ignored him finding the book in his hand more interesting. He peered up the street as they came to a junction in the market area. Not far from them the crowd was parting rather hastily to get out the way of what ever was speedily coming their way. Dust had begun to rise from the dirty street when all of a sudden something whizzed by nearly knocking the blonde off his feet.

"Team Gai," Yamato said watching them speed off, "I wonder what's wrong."

"Lets go find out shall we," Kakashi suggested closing his book with a snap.

With a grin Naruto the remains of his half eaten apple over his shoulder as all three broke into a sprint hot on team Gai's heels.

When they caught up they found them in two by two formation, carrying a litter. All their faces were grimly set and dirty. Naruto could sense that there was something wrong with his friends as he drew ever closer.

"What's happened?" Kakashi asked Gai whose face was a determined glare.

"Not now Kakashi this is an emergency we have to get her to the hospital now."

"Her?"

He looked curiously in the litter and nearly tripped with surprise. A woman lay sprawled on the litter with one leg cocked over the side, an arm over the other and looking severely beaten up. His eye widened even wider when he noted the girls hair, it was a pale violet and round her right arm was a forehead protector with the symbol he had seen only once in his life.

"Takara?" He whispered and the female stirred blinking groggily. She turned her head to look at him with her bright violet eyes.

"Hey Kaka-chan," she croaked, "Long time no see." She then passed out again her head rolling back to the side.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks staring at the ninja team that head towards the hospital post haste. Naruto ran straight into his sensei falling to the ground. He glared at his sensei who took no interest in him but merely stared at the team that were growing smaller into the distance.

The Jounin suddenly turned to Naruto and grabbed him hauling the boy to his feet.

"Go get the Hokage immediately and tell her it's an emergency."

"What for?" Naruto asked, but his sensei left him confused but did as he was told as it was an emergency.

As Kakashi continued t run after Gai's team Yamato came up beside him his face creased with worry.

"What's the matter Kakashi-senpai? Do you know that women?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you concerned."

"Because the symbol on her forehead protector is from no village I know of. I just want a few answers is all."

"Hmm I see," Yamato merely replied resigning him self to following his senpai.

Okay there's the first chappie and hope to have the second up soon to convince people that this is a good story. Ended a little lamely but I hand a slight writers bloke towards the end. Hope you enjoyed please R&R

Oh and I was hoping for some pairings in this as well. I'm not a huge yaoi fan but enough people insist I might add, so reviews with any suggestions at any possibilities feel free.

Miget X out…


	2. Chapter 2

Right the next chapter of this fic and I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the characters etcetera

Chapter 2

Orochimaru stormed down the subterranean corridor his pale skin translucent with anger; hissing dangerously under his breath. He rounded a corner and viciously kicked open a door which led into a dimly lit room. He stalked over to a large wooden table and gripped the edge glaring holes into everything he looked at.

The door suddenly opened and sensing the familiar chakra signature Orochimaru looked up his face contorted with fury. Two blood red eyes glared calmly back hardly flinching as a jar filled with a greenish liquid sailed past the young boys face.

Sasuke looked down at the spilt liquid and shards of glass that now littered the floor. He nudged the pickled foetus with his foot then looked up regarding the Sannin's livid face.

"Was she really that important?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Another liquid filled jar whistled past his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Uchiha muttered under his breath.

"I was so close!" the old man raged, "So close to the answers and they slipped through my FINGER!"

Orochimaru's fist came down and smashed another jar.

"HOW?! How did she escape?!"

"Unknown at this time," Sasuke said flicking imaginary dust of his sleeve, "However there is still the other one."

The Sannin growled, "This one was younger and her blood purer than the old man's."

"Old?" Sasuke asked bemused, "He doesn't look very old."

"Looks can be deceiving," Orochimaru replied dismissively, "He's probably older than me."

Sasuke looked momentarily surprised but his face became pensive as he thought.

"Well, then we would have to go get more," Sasuke suggested, "Instead of worrying about that one that got away."

A sickly light illuminated the Sannin's eyes and his thin lips drew into a tight, sadistic smile.

"Perhaps you're right Sasuke-kun, perhaps your right."

The pale blonde hair of the fifth Hokage glowed in the bright sunlight that poured in from the open windows. It was perhaps the hottest part of the year and she positively sweltered in the heat trap that was her office. Her eyes glazed momentarily as she looked with distaste at the vast amounts of paperwork. Perhaps the only bane of any job like the position of Hokage, the people were nice enough but the paper work mounted and took weeks to clear.

Her hand reached out for her sake bottle when the door flew open and Shizune entered closely followed by Naruto.

"There's an emergency Tsunade-sama," the young women said looking at the Hokage hopefully.

Tsunade sighed heavily like one who had the burdens of the world lying on her shoulders but secretly she was glad for the distraction.

"What's happened?" she asked rising to follow the younger two out of the office.

"Team Gai brought in a girl," Naruto said, "she looked really beaten up bad."

"Alright let's go then."

When they got to the hospital Tsunade was rushed into emergency and there waiting was her pupil Sakura with a clip board in her hand.

"What's the diagnosis?" she asked beginning to tie her hair into one ponytail.

"The girl looks as if she may have fallen off a cliff or something. She has sustained multiple contusions along her right thigh, torso and arms. Her right ulna and radius are broken and her right shoulder was dislocated. Several of her ribs appear to be broken and have punctured her lungs and various organs."

"Anything else?" the Hokage asked worriedly.

The pink haired girl paused.

"I can't be sure but I think there are needle marks on both her arms."

Tsunade stopped and looked at Sakura intently.

"You sure?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama they span from the crook of her elbow up to her shoulder and inside of her upper arm," the girl said, "and who ever did it was not entirely careful about how they did it either."

The Hokage frowned, "Alright lets see what we can do is she still unconscious?"

"Er," Sakura looked at the floor a little sheepishly, "No it's taking all of team Gai and some of the stronger staff to hold her down."

Tsunade's eyebrow went up and they rushed down the corridor as a bellow like roar rattled the walls. They got to the room the girl was taken too and a body came flying through the door.

"Neji?!"

The young Hyuuga got groggily to his feet and re-entered the room with out noticing the Hokage or Sakura. He came tumbling back out however tangled amongst the arms and legs of a doctor and Rock Lee. The heap moaned trying to disentangle themselves from each other.

"What in the world is going on?!" Tsunade demanded as she entered the room.

The scene would have been comical if it were not for the snarling patient on the bed being held down by almost the whole of the hospital staff, Gai, Tenten, Yamato and Kakashi. Gai and a doctor had one leg, Kakashi and Yamato the other and Tenten was holding onto the girls shoulders trying to pull her down on the bed. The rest of the hospital staff held on the other various limbs with all the strength they could muster.

"Has anyone tried to anaesthetize her?" Tsunade shouted over the noise.

A doctor's head looked up his face flushed with the effort of keeping the girl down.

"We tried several but they did not work Tsunade-sama."

_Alright if that's the case,_ she thought.

Tsunade walked over to the patient looked her straight in the eye and punched her in the face. The girls violet eyes glazed and she fell unconscious. Everyone looked at the Hokage in shock and she turned to them.

"Anyone who is not authorised to be in here or has duties else where, leave, NOW!"

Everyone quickly left leaving the Hokage and her pupil to deal with the now unconscious patient.

Naruto watched the doors waiting for anyone to come out. Rock Lee and Neji exited first draped across each other for support.

"What happened," the blonde asked the older ninja. Neji looked at the blonde with his pearly eyes.

"She was strong."

"Stronger than we thought but we stand victorious," Rock Lee added giving a thumbs up.

Neji shook his head demurely and slumped into a chair near were Naruto was standing. The doors suddenly opened and Tenten, Gai, Yamato and Kakashi walked through looking a little exhausted. Naruto's eyebrow's went up at the sight of the others who seemed like they just come from a hard battle.

"You didn't have to use the Mangekyo did you Kakashi-sensei?" the light haired ninja laughed.

"No she just put up quite a fight for someone who was injured."

"Yes but she was no match for our youthful might," Gai said giving a thumbs up.

Everyone sighed but ignored him. Naruto looked at the doors curiously, "I wonder where she's from?"

"That's what I would like to know," Kakashi agreed putting his hands in his pockets.

Takara's eyes slid slowly open and she blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings of the hospital room. A face looked at her, it remained blurry and indistinct. Takara blinked several times and it was then she realised her whole body was sore and ached painfully but no more so than her jaw. Why did that ache?

"Welcome to the world," the face said and as her eyesight cleared and she found herself looking at a woman with pale blonde hair and a strange jewel embedded in her forehead. Takara looked across at another who was younger but with pink hair and the girl smiled in a friendly fashion.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she said simply and the other two laughed, "Where am I?"

"In the Konoha Hospital," Tsunade said and the girl turned to her again, "I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure and this is my student Haruno Sakura."

"Hokaga what? Oh, I'm Takara daughter of Kita and Akihiko," she paused then sat bolt upright as if she just remembered something, "Oh no, To-san! We have to go back have to save Oto-san!"

Takara winced clutching her right arm which was strapped in a sling. She looked at it her teeth bared as she snarled. Tsunade reached forward to ease her back on the pillow but the girl resisted eventually yielding as the Hokage's strength was greater.

"Please you must rest," Tsunade said in alarm, "you have sustained many injuries which must heal."

Takara glared at the Godaime panting gentle with the effort of her struggle but looked away to look longingly out the window. Tsunade sighed and motioned for Sakura to follow her outside the room. When they were outside she looked through the window quickly before turning back to her student.

"Keep a guard posted here at all times till I deem it necessary as well as regular checks."

Sakura nodded to indicate she had understood and Tsunade left as Sakura went about getting guards for the door.

As the Hokage exited the emergency rooms she noticed all the ninja previously involved had not yet dispersed themselves and sighed. Naruto was the first to ask question and of course she had no answers.

"There has been no time to question her she is still very weak."

"She did not seem that way earlier," Yamato commented.

"She will be now but I have a sneaking suspicion she will try and leave before her injuries have healed thus endangering herself."

"Is it okay to see her?" Naruto asked her suddenly and Tsunade looked at him curiously.

The boy shrugged, "Why not?"

"Not yet Naruto."

The young boy was about to argue when Tsunade cut him off.

"You can all go away as she is stable, alright so no need to worry. Team Gai I want a full report so come with me."

With that she left the hospital with team Gai on her heels leaving the other three to muse amongst themselves and so they headed back to the market to get the lunch they missed.

Takara lay on the hospital bed cradling the arm that had broken in two places. How the hell did she end up in Konoha she wanted the other direction, north not south. She berated herself over and over again for her incompetence. She tried to remember what happened but all was a blur. She remembered her father urging her to leave but at first she had refused not wanting to leave him at the hands of that monster and his humourless brat and four eyed butt kisser.

She growled again as a twinge in her arm sent a bolt of pain shooting up her arm. She also remembered wondering around a forest and taking a tumble but she did not remember being brought here. Then there was that brief dream of seeing that guy. _Damn it what was his name_, she thought trying to remember.

It did not matter anyway, as soon as she was healed she would go back and kill that damn snake and save her father and if those two lackeys got in her way she would have to kill them to. She shifted to find a more comfortable position on the bed and sighed mournfully.

She looked up at the door and she could tell there was guards just outside so she looked to the window but dismissed that idea as she could not really do _that_ in her condition. She just hoped her father would be alright.

She then began to pray clutching a pendant in her hand hoping to bring fortune not for her self but her father that was trapped in that dusty prison.

Soon after she lay there and slowly drifted off to sleep. She was reawakened however when a cool hand touched her forehead and she looked up at the pink haired girl. She watched as the Kunoichi scribbled something on a clipboard and proceeded to check the rest of her giving Takara a gentle smile as she did so.

A confused frown crossed her young face as she checked the ribs. She then scribbled some more on her clipboard.

"How long did I sleep?" Takara asked curiously as the girl was about to leave.

Sakura turned to her patient, "Nearly two days."

Takara sniffed in annoyance. _Two days, I must have been beaten up bad_, she thought to herself. Her stomach then rumbled and she looked up Sakura who chuckled.

"I will get something sent to you," she said as she left leaving Takara in silence again. What she really felt like doing was getting up and walking around so ignoring the odd ache and pain she got up and investigated the room. She went up to the window to look out and realised she was on the ground floor. Probably one of the wards off from the emergency room she surmised.

The door suddenly opened and a stunned nurse stared at Takara a tray in her hand.

"Should you be moving around?" the nurse asked sounding very surprised.

Takara blinked, "Probably not."

The nurse placed the food on the movable table beside the bed whilst Takara came and sat down preparing to eat hospital food. Though she had never been in hospital before she had heard rumours about the cuisine that was famous or rather infamous. She sniffed the bowl and picked up the chopsticks looking at them with interest.

She smiled at the nurse, "Thanks."

With that the nurse left leaving Takara peering in the bowl which looked like some kind of stew with long stringy things, vegetables and meat. It was no dish Takara had seen before and the chopsticks she was not to sure on how to use them. There were two sticks but she had one hand. What was she supposed to do stab the meat and vegetables? She mumbled to herself taking one of the sticks and speared a piece of meat then popped it in her mouth. She chewed and chewed trying to determine the meat and seasoning but what ever it was it was tasty. Next she tried the vegetables and nearly gagged. She quickly removed the offending legume, nearly spitting it out. Then she tried to pick up the long white strings with no success. Each time she tried they either slid of the end of the stick of over the side. Infuriated she left them and concentrated on eating the meat and removing the vegetables. When she was finished the tray was half covered in rejected veggies and puddles of dark brown liquid. Takara looked down at the remains and all that was left was a bowl full of sauce and string. An idea came to her and awkwardly picked up the bowl in her hand and tipped the bowl so the contents fell into her mouth. The method was ineffective but it got the job done; there really was not that much mess but at least she had eaten most of it. The string things she found soft to eat and rather tasteless but not that bad to eat really. The gravy was thick and delicious and for her first hospital meal it was not all that bad just shame about the vegetables. She then looked down at the hospital gown she was wearing and was quite glad she had not been wearing the clothes she came in.

The door opened again and the pink haired girl came in with the Hokage. The moment she laid eyes on Takara she stifled a giggle making the patient smile awkwardly.

"Huh it was quite nice thanks," Takara said wiping some of the gravy off of her face.

Tsunade's eyebrows drew into an amused frown.

"We can see you enjoyed it."

Takara laughed scratching the back of her head. Tsunade approached making disapproval sounds and asked Sakura to get another gown. She then proceeded to do her own check up on Takara who thought it was a waste of time as her body would heal eventually anyway.

"You're healing rather quickly," Tsunade said conversationally.

"Yeah well I've always been that way," Takara said adjusting the sling a little, "Any chance of being able to go out for a walk?"

There was a hopeful glint in her violet eyes. Tsunade thought for a moment, "Maybe, I still want you here at least till tomorrow."

Sakura entered giving the gown to the Hokage. They then proceeded to carefully remove the sling laying Takara's plaster covered forearm on the bed cover. They pulled the dirty gown gently over her head to reveal her torso covered in bandages. Takara proceeded to scratch vigorously at her stomach and sides.

"Can't you remove these damn bandages they are driving me nuts."

Sakura looked to Tsunade who shrugged.

"Well your ribs appear to be healed so it wouldn't do any harm."

"Thank Gaea," Takara crowed.

So using their chakra to cut the bandages they pulled them away to reveal bare skin which was free from bruises. Every single one had disappeared. Tsunade looked at her student with a suspicious hint and Sakura nodded. Takara ignored it as she continued her scratching sighing with evident relief. They pulled on the new gown and she shrugged it on feeling a lot better.

Using the older gown as a rag Sakura cleaned up the rest of the mess and took the tray closely followed by Tsunade who gave her assurances that she would come back to check up on her. Out side the door however they stopped a light frown on both faces.

"Do you think she might be like Naruto?" Sakura asked a fearful hint in her voice.

"I'm not certain but I don't want to rule it out as a possibility," the older women replied her hands planted on her hips.

"Well I didn't see a seal on her body."

Tsunade shook her head. "The seal only appears when the jinchuuriki concentrates their chakra."

Sakura nodded and was about to say something else when the door opened and Takara came out.

"Better not be talking about me," she grinned flashing sharp canines.

Tsunade smiled, "No we were just conferring that s all."

"Well if that's the case could you confer to me were the damn toilet is."

The Hokage's smile turned to a grin as she turned to a nurse that was passing by.

"Could you show Takara here where the toilet is please."

The nurse nodded and took the girls left arm to lead her away. As she was leaving Tsunade looked up to see Kakashi walking towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked aloud.

"I just want a word Tsunade-sama," the silver haired ninja replied earnestly.

Takara looked over her shoulder and stopped, grinning. She motioned for the nurse to wait and she walked up behind the Hokage. When she got to a metre away she stopped again staring wide eyed at Kakashi.

"I don't believe it," she whispered to no one in particular. Then without warning she burst out laughing pointing at Kakashi's shocked face. Her laughter echoed down the corridors and she held her side as it began to ache.

Kakashi shook his head sighing.

"After all these years she still remembers," he said quietly to himself.

Tsunade looked at the two with an annoyed frown.

"I take you know each other."

"We met once," Kakashi said, "When we were about six I think."

Takara managed to calm her storm of laughter enough to say something, " Ku ku ku I was five actually but it was still a lasting impression, ow, ow my sides ow oh my."

"It wasn't funny then and it isn't now," a rather annoyed Kakashi told her pointedly but she just grinned at him.

"I can't believe your still wearing that thing," she said pointing at his mask, "Just for old times sake let me just take a peek."

His hand went to his mask protectively.

"Aww come on its not like it's your virginity or anything," she said aloud.

Sakura's hands went to her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping and her body trembled. She had never heard anyone talk to her sensei like that before and she was torn between hysterics and anger. Tsunade saw to head off a near disaster, so with a cruel smile playing on her lips she waved Takara away.

"You have to go and you are to come with me," she pointed her finger at Kakashi. The skin around his only exposed eye was turning a slight pink colour as he followed the Hokage and Sakura.

"Well, until we meet again Kaka-chan and we can play some more." Leaving her laughter behind her she followed the nurse to the toilet.

Takara stood there staring out the window at the trees beyond. She had now been in this place for three days and was itching to leave. That was not all that was itching and her arm was beginning to drive her nuts. She did not relish the thought of the remaining three days she would have to put up with a broken arm. She knew her body's physiology though bruises and cuts healed in a couple of days a broken arm took nearly a week. She was lucky really as a week was preferable to month like people of the main land.

She looked down at the cast and scratched her knuckles wishing she had a stick or something to reach inside and scratch the sensitive skin underneath. The door opened and a nurse came in with her clothes and Takara said her thanks as the nurse left again leaving the bundle on the bed.

_This was going to be interesting, _she thought picking up her black shorts.

After a awkward half hour she managed to dress herself in her clothes. Her top was tight but not restricting of her movement. It was also a teal green colour which was meant for camouflage in a forestry environment. It had no sleeves but the collar was 'v' neck the point coming down as far as her cleavage. A thin belt that hung on her hips held her kunai holster and shuriken pouch as well as other essential items. Her black shorts covered her thighs and the shoes she wore resembled thin opened toed sandals instead of typical open toed ninja boots. On her left arm was a vambrace that covered the forearm. She would have put the opposite one on if it were not for the plaster cast she just thought it was a good job she was used to having half her arm covered. Her hand instinctively went to the cast as it began to itch again. She turned back to the bed and the last item lay there gleaming at her. Her forehead protector made from the little metal that could be found on her island home. The symbol was that of a dragon with its wings out stretched and a certain feeling of pride filled her when she looked at it. She held it in her free hand tightly holding the dark cloth it was attached to.

Tsunade chose that moment to enter and greeted her patient with a smile.

"You ready?"

The answering grin was ecstatic as she followed the Hokage out. Up until the time she had been here she had no idea what a Hokage was but it turned out this large breasted women was the leader, which came as no surprise really because she was a little scary Takara thought.

As they walked from the hospital to the Hokage tower Takara took the opportunity to take in as much as she could looking around with great interest. They entered the tower and ascended towards the top. Tsunade entered her office first gesturing for Takara to sit down and she took the seat politely looking about with curiosity.

"Well," Tsunade began, "Where do we start."

"I would say the beginning but you don't have a couple of centuries to listen."

The cursory answer made Tsunade chuckle.

"Alright maybe you could start were you got yourself in trouble."

"Alright, father has always been a keen traveller wanting to see the sights of the world. I always went with him were ever he went not just because I also wanted to see but because I wanted to be with him. I'm an only child and never got on well with the other kids back home so that parental bond was very important to me,

"As we passed through the Sound country some two months back we were ambushed by rogue ninja and they managed to over whelm us. After being knocked out we were surprised to find ourselves in an underground prison. We had no idea whose hands we had fallen into but we soon learnt that lesson."

"Orochimaru."

"Yeah, I take it you knew him?"

"Yes."

Deciding not to press the issue she carried on.

"Well as you could probably imagine that sick monster did stuff that I don't really want to get into. However, my father is still there, I just hope he's alright."

Her hand went instinctively went to her heart where the pendant she wore rested hanging from a long silver chain.

Tsunade felt a certain measure of sympathy well up in her chest and she gave the young women a reassuring smile.

"As soon as you fully recovered we'll try and find your father. Do you think you would be able to back track from where my team found you?"

Takara thought about it for a moment then nodded. "My memories are sketchy at best but I should be able to.

Tsunade nodded, "There is also the case of what you are and where you originally came from."

Takara suddenly stiffened looking away. "It is forbidden to speak of that to outsiders."

"What is?" a familiar voice said and the Hokage looked up.

"Your late," she said.

Well that was the latest chappie and I hope you liked it because I got a giggle or too writing it. 'I am so mean to Kakashi' ah well it is a fan fiction.

Anyway I should have the next one soon I quite enjoying writing this fic.

R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except those who are related to he dragons and the Rainforest country.

Okay so we have a few secrets revealed but not all of them… enjoy.

Chapter 3

"You're late."

Tsunade looked up at the door to her office where Kakashi came in followed by Sai, Naruto and Yamato. Takara looked over her shoulder at the male and her eyebrow rose in question. She turned back to Tsunade who had a strange smile on her face.

"This is Kakashi whom you obviously already know,"

"Yo…" The silver haired ninja continued up to the Hokage's desk and perched on the far end with his back to Takara.

"The blonde is Uzumaki Naruto and his team mate Sai and team leader Yamato."

Each bowed and she bowed awkwardly in response.

"I am Takara, daughter of Kita and Akihiko. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The Hokage looked at the three young lads and said, "I have asked you here mainly because for you three I have a special job in mind and I will brief you momentarily."

They looked at each other enquiringly and Naruto's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity a huge grin on his face.

"Now Kakashi I also have a special job for you to," her grin turning a little malicious.

Kakashi turned slightly to his right so he could see the Hokage with his only eye.

"Oh?" he asked inquisitively.

"Yes I want you to be Takara's guide for the duration for her stay and she will need help due to her arm as well."

Kakashi blinked his eye wide. He looked at the Hokage then to Takara then back again.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said in a tight voice, "I have to play babysitter to…to that!"

"Humph I don't need a babysitter," Takara said feeling a little put out by his reaction.

"Well tough luck the pair of you, you're stuck with each other for now."

Tsunade clasped her hands on the desk in a gesture of finality but in reality it was all she could do to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

The two adults glared at the Hokage then at each other then promptly turned their backs one another.

"I sense a certain amount of animosity," Yamato said his lips twitching sardonically.

"Okay, okay," Tsunade held her hands up to quell the younger ninja, "It's only temporary till Takara heals fully alright. Now Kakashi please help Takara get a room in the nearest hotel to the tower I want her nearby so I can easily contact her. I will also pay for it and then you can show her around."

Takara bit her lip shyly and leaned back in the chair as if drawing into herself, "No really you're being to generous Tsunade-sama, and please I do not wish to be a burden."

"No not at all."

"Too late for that," Kakashi mumbled receiving a punch in the back from Tsunade and he slipped off the edge of the desk cradling his back. "Ow."

Continuing as if he never said anything she smiled and said, "Really I do have an ulterior motive."

"Oh what's that?" Takara asked her curiosity peeked.

"That snake has in his possession one of our ninja," from behind her Takara could feel someone's chakra suddenly increase and she looked round at the blonde's stormy expression.

"Ah I see," she breathed turning back to the Hokage and nodded.

"If that is also the case then I would be more than willing to help as he too has someone I want back."

Naruto looked up questioningly and the girl smiled at him. She raised her fist and he knocked his own against hers in silent agreement of a new alliance, he grinned. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Kakashi sighed, "I really don't believe this."

"For the love of Gaea what's your problem know?" Takara asked in exasperation.

"Nothing."

"Get out the pair of you before I get angry," the Hokage quickly cut in pointing at the door.

The two ninja rose to leave and stopped by the door Kakashi gesturing for Takara to go first.

"No, no," she said grinning, "after you, after all Ladies first."

Kakashi growled softly to himself and walked through the door followed by Takara who was snickering to herself. As she closed the door she waved them a brief good bye before disappearing.

Naruto had been watching with quiet interest and thought it was quite amusing seeing the way his sensei was behaving. He had never seen Kakashi react that way to anyone and it seemed a little childish from his stand point. He knew that, that coming from him, was a bit rich but he had an excuse; he was still a kid really, well teenager. He could not see why Kakashi was so against the idea of being Takara's guide. Naruto thought Takara was very pretty even though she had a strange hair and eye colour but he had seen stranger things. She also had a very pleasant smile too, Naruto thought. From what he could tell his sensei was just making a fuss over nothing.

Tsunade snickered behind her hand trembling with laughter. Yamato shook his head in mild disgust.

"You did that deliberately, didn't you Tsunade-sama."

"Would I do that," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

"What's this special job Tsunade Obaa-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked eagerly his blue eyes alight with curiosity.

The Hokage smirked, "I want you to keep an eye on those two and make regular reports to me and warn me if any fights break out."

"Nani?" Naruto stared at the Hokage and scowled, "Why should we do that?"

"Purely for my curiosity," she replied with a shrug.

"Is that all you want us to do?" Yamato asked confusion evident on his usually emotionless face.

"Yes pretty much," she looked at the paper work on her desk and scowled. "Now off you go I've got work to do."

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. Naruto felt extremely disappointed. He thought he would get something really cool to do but spying on these two was a lame idea. When they got outside the door Yamato looked down at his two younger team mates.

"Right the way we will do this is in shifts Morning, afternoon and evening. Sai shall have the morning, Naruto the afternoon and me the evening."

"Why do you get the evening?" Naruto asked scowling at his team leader.

Yamato looked away with his hands on his hips, "because I said so."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. This was so lame he thought again and they left the tower and as it was still the afternoon Yamato appointed Naruto to make his first shift. Much to the displeasure of Naruto but he went anyway mainly because his own curiosity had peaked that and he could do with a good laugh.

Sasuke walked in to the dungeon where most of Orochimaru's slaves were kept for his sick little experiments. All the cells were full and over crowded and the people looked at Sasuke with unmasked hatred as he past. He ignored them and approached Kabuto who was looking into one of the cells with grave interest.

Inside the dark cell sat a huge man with broad shoulders and blood red hair which seemed to reflect the light making it appear to glow. His moustache was long and thin resembling a Chinese monk and his hair was long drawn into a ponytail by a leather thong. The man sat there cross legged dressed in a simple red kimono which was open at the front showing his muscular chest. He was as still and silent as a stone statue hardly moving.

Kabuto looked at the young Uchiha with a slight frustrated look on his face.

"Has he said anything?" Sasuke asked the annoyed medic Nin.

Kabuto shook his head.

"I've been here for a while and he's down nothing except from his fingers twitching every now and then."

"Twitching?"

"Yes, over a period of an hour or so a finger would just twitch and he'd be still again."

"Hn."

The young Uchiha stared at the man when all of a sudden a finger jerked and with his Sharingan he swore he saw a flicker of chakra that covered the man like a bubble.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked when the young man's eyes widened in surprise.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto with narrowed eyes.

"Go in there and try to touch him." Sasuke ordered.

Kabuto visibly started and glared at the Uchiha who gave him an emotionless stare back. A little creeped out Kabuto unlocked the cell door and entered approaching the huge man a little apprehensively. He stretched out his hand and jolted as an electrical surge raced up his arm singing his fingers. He exclaimed in pain and looked at his fingers which healed almost instantaneously. He glared at the Uchiha who spun on his heel and left to make his report to Orochimaru smirking lightly as he went.

Kabuto looked at the mammoth of a man and frowned shaking his head going to lock the cell again. Behind his back a small smile flickered across the man's lips before returning to the stony cast of before.

Takara followed the silent Kakashi all the way to Hotel to book a room and back out into the village. He led her along streets and avenues leaving Takara perplexed as to where they were. After what seemed an eternity she finally grew annoyed. She hated the silence and when they stopped she sort to break it.

"Giving me the silent treatment are ya?" she asked trying to get him to say something.

He just looked at her his eye narrowed suspiciously.

"What?!"

He looked away and sighed.

"Why a heavy sigh Kaka-Chan."

She could see his shoulders tense at the use of the nick name and he shook his head.

"Come on say something," she nearly shouted scowling at the man in frustration.

"Why? you would just twist everything I say into an insult."

"I don't," she said defensively.

"Yes you do," he replied in a quiet voice and she could sense something akin to annoyance.

She suddenly looked at her feet with an expression that was a mix of sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry if it sounded that way," she replied quietly fiddling with her sling.

Kakashi's eyebrow flicked up in question. There was something in her tone of voice that seemed familiar to him some how. Then all of a sudden a gurgling caught his attention and he looked up at an alley entrance.

"Naruto you can come out now."

The sheepish young man walked out scratching the back of his neck. He regarded his sensei nervously silently berating himself over and over again for his clumsiness. He approached the women and the tall ninja then stopped realising for the first time how tall the woman was. She must only be an inch shorter than the tall ninja and for Naruto to see a woman that tall was almost scary, even though he was only slightly smaller than his sensei now. Her hair was shoulder length and had a spiky quality to it with a fringe that fell either side of her face to frame her almond eyes.

"Sorry Sensei I didn't mean to look like I was following you," he lied quickly, "I was on my way to get some ramen when I saw you guys." He chuckled apprehensively and Kakashi gave him a withering look.

"Ramen?" Takara mused thoughtfully, "What's that?"

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth gaped at the impossibility of her words.

"You don't know what Ramen is?" he asked her and she shook her head looking a little worried by the young boys reaction.

"It's only the single most excellent invention in culinary history!" Naruto crowed and he reached forward grabbing the wrist of her free arm and began to drag her down the street. Naruto turned back to her and grinned mischievously his bright blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Despite being complete strangers he seemed so open and friendly that Takara could not help but feel a little touched. As he led her down the street in the bright afternoon sun she could not help but feel something familiar about the boy. She looked up and for first time noticed the faces carved into the vast cliff looking over the village. One she knew and had only met recently, the Godaime Tsunade. There were three other faces, but she had no idea who they were, then there was the youngest face on the cliff side forever to look over the village with his stony visage; last known to her as Arashi, the guy with the funny yellow hair.

She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi who was also looking up at the cliff his single eye unreadable but they briefly met each others gazes and he looked down at his feet, shoulders slightly slumped.

She needed not have asked what that meant and she felt sad and regretful that she would never meet the man again.

"Looks like he made Hokage," she whispered and Naruto looked at her noticing what she was looking at then grinned.

"Yeah, one day my face will be up there," he said his grin if possible grew wider.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"Why's that?" she pressed intrigued.

"Because I want everyone to look up to me, to recognise me for whom I am," he replied his voice reverberating with evident passion. His eyes were bright with the prospects and his fist clenched with determination. Takara could not help but giggle which received a scowl from the boy, she then smiled sweetly.

"With that attitude Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be surprised if you met that goal," she said truthfully and Naruto responded by dragging her faster towards their destination.

They stopped outside of a bar type stall with three pieces of fabric that hung down to make the stall a little more private. A paper lantern that hung to the side said 'Ichiraku Ramen bar'. Takara cocked an eyebrow and sniffed the smells coming from the stall and it made her feel a little nauseous.

"This is one of favourite places in all of Konoha," Naruto said entering parting the fabric a ways and greeted the owner heartily.

Kakashi pulled back the fabric to let her through and she hesitated. Peering into the lit bar she jittered like a timid creature unsure of the new environment. With a sigh Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and gently guided then forced her onto a stall on his students right before taking the stool on Naruto's left.

Takara glared at Jounin but he ignored her by talking with the owner his single eye smiling. A bowl suddenly appeared in front of her and she blinked not really sure what she was looking at. It was thinner than the meal she had in the hospital; vegetables and those stringy things floated around in it.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you," Naruto said snapping a pair of chopsticks apart for her and handed them over. Awkwardly she took them fiddling uncertainly. Naruto gave her a weird look and she smiled uncertainly.

"I…er…haven't used these before."

"Nani?" he leaned forward, "sorry are you right handed?"

She smiled at the boy. "Actually I'm ambidextrous."

"What does that mean?" the boy asked confused.

"I can use both my hands with equal strength."

Naruto seemed intrigued by this and wanted to ask further but she cut him off.

"Er, Naruto-kun could you show me?"

Naruto snickered behind his hand but obliged by animatedly showing the precise art of the chopstick. She quickly picked up the method but actually picking things up was the difficult part. She tired and tried again resorting to growling at her bowl with ill effect. Naruto laughed which received a scowl but determined to conquer this 'Ramen' she delved on.

She managed it after Naruto's sixth bowl and as she ate the noodles as the other two called them, she shuddered. To her this was revolting and it tasted so sickly she was surprised she did not gag or spit the food out back into he bowl.

"This is the best isn't it," Naruto said receiving another bowl.

"Mmmm Very nice," Takara's voice was less than enthusiastic but out of politeness she slowly ate the food whilst her stomach protested quite loudly.

"Man you must have been hungry," Naruto commented through mouthfuls of food. Takara merely nodded not trusting the reply that was playing on her tongue.

She suddenly shivered and paused. "Did the temperature just drop?" she asked and Kakashi looked up from the book he had been reading and gave her a strange look.

Naruto also paused and shrugged, "I don't know, probably."

"I think evening's drawing nearer," Takara said in the tone of an expert.

Kakashi peeled back the fabric behind him and peered at the sky. The sun had indeed begun to sink toward the skyline of the village.

"How could you tell?" he asked curiously.

"I'm sensitive to changes in temperature," she said, "and unlike the weather of the main land my home remains a pretty constant temperature."

Naruto's curiosity peeked suddenly, "oh and where are you from?"

Kakashi went back to his book seemingly uninterested but his ears twitched with interest.

Takara however stopped angrily telling herself off mentally for letting her guard slip, but then with a quick flicker of thought she surmised that she did not have to go into detail about her people just where she lived. Her mind then exploded with vivid images of her home. The wonders she had seen from the Great Volcano to the Tsunami no Ryu waterfall on the south eastern part of the Dragon's Spine.

"Well," she began carefully feeling a little nostalgic, "I live on an island called the rainforest country. As you could probably tell its covered in a dense rainforest full of life and every hue or colour you could ever think of (and that's not just the wildlife or flowers she thought) Ever since my ancestors found it we've lived there undisturbed by outsiders. Some venture to the outside just to gather news and such about what is happening in the world. It is both a peaceful yet a very dangerous place to live."

"How come other countries don't know about it?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"You try sailing through a wall of fog that stretches for least twenty miles and thick enough to walk on. That and the possibility of ripping open your hull on an invisible coral reef."

She grinned maliciously and her incisors, Naruto noted, looked sharper than Kiba's. Just then, for a flickering moment, he swore he saw the pupils of her eyes squish to cat like slits then back again. He gulped nervously as she turned back to the bowl of ramen.

"You mentioned it was dangerous," Kakashi said obviously intrigued.

"Well we have big cats that have enough power to take down the sturdiest ox, erm… forest boars the size of small cart and a vicious temperament; very unpredictable, snakes that can eat small children and can crush you in its coils in less than forty five seconds; that sort of dangerous."

"Do you live on the forest floor?" the silver haired ninja asked looking up and sounding a little surprised.

Takara laughed. "Good Gaea no, we live in either tree houses or in the tree's themselves."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted, "That is so cool."

"Not really, it's still rather warm in the canopy considering heat rises," she looked at her bowl, "Naruto-kun do ya want the rest of this?"

She pushed the bowl towards him and he snatched it consuming it hungrily. Takara again felt a little nauseous as she watched. She had never seen a kid eat with such vigour. '_Well growing boy's need there energy_,' she thought. She yawned widely suddenly feeling tired.

Kakashi heard the yawn and clapped the book shut.

"Looks like its time to go," he said rising from his seat.

"Ah but Kakashi-sensei," Naruto protested, "but I wanted to talk to Takara-chan some more."

"Afraid not Naruto I think you've warn her out," He said with a smile, "That and she has only come out of hospital earlier this afternoon and needs time to rest."

Naruto sighed, "Okay Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto pouted cutely and Takara, despite herself, giggled.

"Aww that is so cute," she squealed grabbing the poor blonde in a head lock with her free arm and crushed him against her breasts. A slow flush crept to Naruto's tanned cheeks.

Kakashi watched with a sigh shaking his head.

"Come on I'll take you back to the hotel."

Naruto looked to his sensei with his trademark foxy grin as she let go of him.

"Ah, you're just jealous Kakashi-sensei," both he and Takara chuckled as that single eye widened. Kakashi promptly turned and walked out.

"Ku, ku, ku I made Kakashi-sensei embarrassed," the blonde grinned.

"How can you tell," she asked, "he's always wearing that stupid mask."

"You may not be able to see his whole face but that one eye coupled with subtle body language… you can always tell," he replied with a smile.

She clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a responding grin. "Thanks for the advice, see ya tomorrow Naruto-kun.

He waved a good bye to her and she pulled the fabric aside to find Kakashi almost glaring at her. She glared right back then childishly stuck her tongue out at the man. The eye rolled skyward and Kakashi lead the way with Takara in tow.

As they walked down a dusty road in the slowly fading light Takara could not help but feel happy. Yeah the guy she was currently walking beside annoyed the hell out of her and she was sure she annoyed him too but shit happens as they say. A low rumbling sound made her ears twitch and she looked to her left. Coming towards them at incredible speed was a plume of dry dust rising skyward.

"Kaka-Chan," she tugged on his sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Yes."

"What in Gaea's entire world is that?" she asked pointing to the steadily approaching cloud.

"Oh dear."

She looked at him quizzically and to her surprise he grabbed her free arm, then proceeded at a fast pace away from the cloud. She looked over her shoulder and with her keen eye sight she could see a dark figure amongst the dust particles moving frantically in their direction.

"Erm Kaka-Chan why is it that the cloud appears to be following us?" she asked and Kakashi scowled.

"That would probably be because it is."

A flash rocketed past them and before Kakashi stood the strangest man Takara had ever seen. He was as tall as Kakashi but a lot more muscular with bowl cut hair do and thick bushy eyebrows. He struck a pose giving a thumbs up with his bright white teeth gleaming in the fading sunlight. Takara swore she could hear the far off sound of waves crashing and seagulls.

"Kakashi my eternal rival," he announced pointing an accusing finger at his fellow jounin. His eyes were drawn to the women peering at him from behind the tall ninja and immediately recognised her… sort off.

"And who is this astonishing women you have with you?"

Kakashi sighed, "This is Takara, the woman that you rescued and took to the hospital at the end of your last mission."

Gai blinked, "of course I remember! How could I forget a youthfully beautiful face?" He bowed extravagantly and Takara's face flushed gently. She was not used to hearing such praise from anyone. Kakashi ignored him looking decidedly bored.

"This, Takara, is Might Gai one of Konoha's jounins and master in taijutsu. Also he is the leader of the team that rescued you."

Takara looked at the man speculatively and bowed to Gai.

"Thank you Might Gai-san you did me a great service by my rescue. I am in your debt," she said politely.

These simple words had a profound effect on the man and looked like he was about to cry.

"Nay dear lady it is I who am honoured to serve such a wonderful women full of youth. I, the Great Energised Green Beast of Konoha will be in _your_ debt for your beauty brings joy to me which I can never repay."

'_Rather Extravagant,'_ Takara thought but she smiled winsomely and the man positively gushed. Kakashi by this time had returned to his book but looked out the corner of his eye as Takara smiled then to Gai who stood mesmerised by the young women. His gazed rested on the chuckling women her eyes seemed to sparkle like jewels. He suddenly found his face becoming rather warm and his gaze did not go unnoticed. Gai spotted this and grinned. Realising he had been caught Kakashi looked back to his book.

"Hah I know your weakness Kakashi and not only are we rivals in life we are now rivals in love!" Gai announced with fire springing to his eyes and his fist clenched dramatically.

"Oh brother." Kakashi shook his head feeling extremely embarrassed by Gai's behaviour and turned away. Takara had begun to protest but the fuelled man took no notice.

Just then a young teen appeared by Gai's side looking pleased with himself. The resemblance was startling from the dodgy hair cut to the green spandex body suit.

"Gai-sensei I have completed the challenge of one thousand six hundred push ups with three large rocks on my back!" he proclaimed.

Gai turned to him and grinned.

"Well done Lee," Gai said proudly, "May I introduce my favourite student Rock Lee, Lee this is Takara."

"It is an honour to meet you," the boy said with a friendly smile.

"Likewise."

"From now on I and Kakashi are not only rivals in life but in love as well. I shall battle for her affections and will beat Kakashi," getting more and more excited with the prospect.

Lee heartily agreed, "That is a noble effort Gai sensei and I will support you."

They both gave each other thumbs up striking their 'Good Guy' poses whilst Kakashi was steadily growing more bored by the moment. He wanted to get home as soon as possible; he had work to do.

"I'd ignore him Takara he usually spouts nonsense," Kakashi said turning to look behind him but he froze. The space Takara had been occupying was now empty with no trace she had ever been there. Kakashi looked around frantically feeling dread come over him.

"Where the hell did she go!" he turned to Gai and Lee looking dejected, "Tsunade-sama is going to kill me if I don't find her."

Gai grinned, "Then I shall be the one to find her." He giggled behind his hand a light blush covering his cheeks; Kakashi looked scared.

"Lee, take that street, I will take this street and Kakashi take that street," Gai ordered pointing to a joining streets, "We shall find the delightful Takara-chan and protect her from danger."

"Er, Gai I don't think she is in any trouble and I think she can take care of herself," Kakashi pointed out, "and she certainly not delightful; she's pain in the…"

"Let's go," Gai shouted running off in the other direction with Lee taking another leaving the single ninja muttering to him self. Turning on his heel he walked away in stately pace reading his book. A brief shadow flickered and he turned to scowl at the roof tops but ignored it continuing on his way.

Naruto finished his Ramen and bade Teuchi, the owner good bye. He breathed in the rapidly cooling air and grinned. Looking up he looked upon the faces of the Hokage's that had gone before leading up to Tsunade. He felt quite lucky that day for meeting with Takara-chan. She seemed quite nice yet a little mysterious. He hoped he could one day visit her home land as the thought of living in the trees of a vast rain forest appealed to him greatly. It was rather odd but he felt in away connected to Takara and the thought of a new friend was enough to make his foxy grin wider.

Suddenly inspired by a thought he ran towards the Hokage Monument, leapt and disappeared from sight. He reappeared on the Fourth Hokage's head landing lightly on his feet and turned to face the village. From on top of the Fourth's spiky hair he could see everything from the Hokage tower to the training grounds where he often went to train. From the high point a feeling of peace came over him. He sighed, settling to sit down and just stare at the village. He closed his eyes and felt the wind tousle his golden locks.

He sat there for a while just enjoying the tranquillity of the peaceful place. He started when he felt dirt fall on his head, his blue eyes shooting wide open. His hand went to his hair and brushed it off. Suddenly a small piece of rock hit him square on the back of the head and he yelped. His hand went up to the welt that had started to rise after the bump and looked up. He could not see anything but that did not mean that there was nothing there. He got up to see if he could get a better look, to see if there was anyone on top of the cliff but as he bent backward he drew dangerously close to the edge of the Fourth's forehead. He felt the edge with the back of his foot and in surprise looked down at the vast distance to the ground below him, he gulped. His heart beat pounded in his chest at the momentary shock, like he missed a step on a flight of stairs be accident.

A loud cracking sound came to his ears and he looked up his jaw dropped as a huge boulder collided with his chest completely winding him. He screamed as he felt his feet leave the surface of the stone and he began to fall. The air rushed past him as he fell faster towards the awaiting ground that rose to meet him. He shut his eyes tightly gathering his chakra when something hit him hard from the side. He felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist and his eyes shot open again. He looked down to see the ground whizzing past him in a blur of smudged colour. He felt the arm and gasped as his hand ran over what seemed to be overlapping jewels that caught the sunlight.

A flap resounded compressing the air around him and he looked around to see a large bat like wing rigid as, what ever held him, glided. He watched it in fascination as it rose and fell with a single powerful thrust. He trembled, beads of sweat erupting over his skin as he turned his head slowly to stare in horror at the thing that held him.

Never had he seen such a creature. Its head was triangular and its eyes were set under heavy, menacing brows which were ridged with white, ivory spikes. Its large ears too had rows of spikes running the lobe and up to the tip of the ear. On top of its head was a mess of shoulder length hair that was tossed violently by the air currents. In the light of the setting sun the colours obscured the actual colour of the creature's lizard like scales but you could just about tell; they were violet. The eye turned to look at him in a piercing gaze and the corner of the wide mouth twitched into a strange smile, the lips peeling back to reveal sharp, pearl white teeth. He looked down at the creatures other arm and frowned. It was in a cast with a sling encircling its thick neck.

'_What the,' _he thought, '_Why is it wearing a cast. These stone like scales look almost impenetrable.' _

The creature watched as a dawning realisation crept slowly over his tanned face and his blue eyes fixed on the face before him.

"Takara-chan?" he whispered hardly hearing his own voice over the roar of the wind.

"Ha- Took you long enough Kid," the creature said a deep rumbling chuckle escaped its scaly mouth. "Hang on!"

She banked to her left sharply swinging her head this way and that looking for somewhere safe to land. Naruto's arms instinctively encircled her neck holding tightly as she sped through the empty space. Event though it would mean certain death for him if Takara let go, but some how Naruto actually felt safe and found himself enjoying the flight as Takara's vast wings cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. His grin returned as he faced the wind feeling the element batter his face and tug at his skin. All of a sudden Takara sped up slightly and the wind caught the edges of his mouth making his cheeks billow out rather comically. Takara laughed as she pulled up sharply and back winged landing with a soft thud on a roof near the Hokage's tower.

She let go of the boy and he stumbled away trying to get his bearing as he swayed slightly on his feet. His foot caught on something protruding from between the slats of the roof and he leaned dangerously forward but a tail circled his waist and straightened then held him as he recovered.

Naruto looked at his friend staring wide eyed at the creature she was. She looked just like a human lizard except her hind legs were built like the hind legs of a cat or other four legged animal. Her arms were the same length of her hind legs making her look slightly out of proportion, that and her neck seemed a little longer than normal, thicker to support the triangular head. The vast wings were huge with spindly looking fingers with vein riddled membrane stretched between them. The tail which held him secure was long growing whip like at the end but nimble enough to be able to wrap round objects. Naruto looked down at her hands and the pristine white claws which looked sharp enough to tear a belly open with one swipe. '_Who needs Kunai when you got those,_' he thought eyeing her nervously.

"What in the world are you?" he cried pointing accusingly at her.

"Shush!" she whispered ducking down trying not to be seen, "I can't let anyone else see me."

"Oh and why is that," Naruto scowled suddenly feeling angry that Takara would keep this cool secret from him.

"Its forbidden outside of my country to use this form so please, Please, Naruto-Kun keep it a secret," she pleaded, "My superiors would flay me if they found out I exposed my self."

"Okay that sounded wrong," Naruto said looking confused.

"You know what I mean," she replied her worry creasing her face, "Can I let go of you now?"

He nodded and stared in awe as her body began to glow a gentle violet colour. Her body seemed to melt and realign itself into the shape of a human again. She stared at him with a worried frown.

"Why didn't you tell me," he accused again.

"I'm forbidden."

"Huh, why is that?" he asked curiously.

"It's been that way since our ancestors."

Naruto was about to say something else when she hushed him.

"No more, let's go somewhere where we can speak in peace."

She leapt off the roof to the alley below and Naruto followed landing quietly beside her. They walked out into the main street as if nothing happened and approached a hotel. They went in and up to the room Takara had been given earlier; she waved to the owner who gave her a weird look when she saw Naruto with her. She ignored it and jumped the stairs a few at a time and walked down a corridor then unlocked the room. Once inside Naruto jumped on the bed sitting with his legs crossed waiting patiently. Takara went over to the window and threw it open letting the evening air fill the room with the sweet fragrance of a summers evening. She grabbed a nearby chair and flopped into it propping her legs up on to the corner of the bed just staring out the window.

Naruto sat there and sat there waiting for her to say something. He began to get annoyed when she spoke.

"You're lucky I don't know the Memory repression Jutsu."

"Huh?"

"Normally when IT happens your memory would have been repressed in order to keep the secret."

"So is it a Henge? Is it, is it? Because that is so cool…"

"It's not a Henge."

Naruto looked up to see her normally smiling face replaced with a serious scowl. Naruto felt surprised that she had such seriousness to her. He shivered as he felt the oppressive weight of her troubled thoughts as they hang in the air.

'_Even she can be serious,_' he thought.

"Then what is it?" he asked meekly. He was determined to get an answer but as he asked his question he was not sure he wanted the answer.

She sighed trying to weigh the options to her. She could lie but that would gain her nothing and as much as she wanted to tell him, if her superiors (let alone her father) found out that she just broke their most imposed rule and told him everything. She looked up into the face of the boy who stared at her with his bright blue eyes. He looked intent and wanted to listen. She knew he was trustworthy just looking at his honest face but the years of that one rule pounded into her brain fought with her, wrestling for dominance. She sighed and looked out the window again her mind made up. If her superiors did find out it did not matter anyway because the rest world would find out eventually she reasoned.

"Naruto-kun what I am about to tell you as been a secret amongst my people for the better part of four thousand years," she began slowly, "you are to tell no one! Not Kakashi, not your team mates, not even Tsunade-sama you understand."

Naruto looked startled by the sudden demand but after a second of thought he nodded.

"Alright, now listen close because I am not about to repeat anything."

Ha a cliff hanger, aren't I evil. Anyway a few more of those secrets will be revealed as well as the introduction of Peaches and Cream. Next chapter will be along soon as long as I can get on the computer ¬ ¬; (Sisters can be so annoying)

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long break but other stuff kept cropping up which meant I eventually forgot about it sorry . Anyways I hope you like it's a bit longer than my other chapters but there is a reason for that.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, any of the characters or places. Anything that does not occur normally in the manga or anime is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

A young girl of fourteen trotted down a dark corridor closely followed by a boy of the same age. They came to the end of the corridor and the boy looked both ways of another corridor before waving the girl to follow him. They continued down the next corridor stopping outside a room and looking to see if they were alone they entered.

Inside was just as dark and empty as the hallway they just left. Despite the gloom in the room a single pinpoint of light illuminated the corner revealing a branch that went from the floor and disappeared into the ceiling. At the base of the branch was where the light came from and the two young teens knelt beside it peering into the room below.

The girl's hair was drawn into a tight bun with strands of pale peach bangs framing her small face. Like the boy she wore a kimono of white cloth with silver winged dragons embroidered upon the surface.

"This is pointless," the young boy said. He reached up and hooked a strand of pale, silvery hair behind his ear the rest falling straight to his shoulders. He, himself, was as fair as his sister and could easily be mistaken for a girl at first glance.

"Shush Yu-Chan;" the girl said in a deadly whisper, "I don't want to miss anything."

The boy scowled but remained silent peering down the crack at the room below.

Directly below them was a silver haired man who sat upon a throne carved from solidified molten rock polished to a dull shine. The man that sat there was massive with broad shoulders and his long silver hair shimmered in the torch light. He too wore a kimono of the purest white but with golden winged dragons embroidered on it. He sat there stroking a long thin beard which was long enough to tuck into his sash about his waist. He also had a long thin moustache which was just as long as the beard. Under bushy silver eyebrows were bright sliver eyes full of youth yet filled with a profound wisdom.

Before him stood a tall, lean young man with pale yellow eyes and hair drawn into a ponytail which was sat high on his head and he was looking at the seated one intently. He wore a tight green vest and tight black trousers with knee high boots with both heel and toes exposed. Around his nick was a white, thin scarf with silver dragons embroidered on it and around his waist was a belt made from stout leather which had various pouches dangling from it and the buckle was a winged snake grasping its tail in its mouth completing a full circle. His forehead protector also dangled from his belt; a strange winged creature engraved on it. On both his arms he wore metallic vambraces which covered his forearms leaving the upper arms uncovered.

Behind him were four others similarly garbed with the exception of a scarf and with an array of hair and eye colours. Two of the boys were different shades of green; one a dark evergreen and the other a grass green and there eyes too the same colour as their hair; yet they looked alike apart from these two differences. The other lad was as tall as the man before him but a little stockier with dark purple eyes and hair. The last member of the group was female and quite obviously the smallest. Her hair was spiky and golden blonde but the only difference between her and the rest of her team was that her eyes were a bright sapphire blue and she idly played with a five pointed shuriken.

"Ando-kun I am counting on you to retrieve Taishi Akihiko and Takara-Chan, understood."

The man bowed, "Hai Dairyu-san."

"I'm counting on you my son," the old man said looking at the younger man sadly. The young ninja noticed this and smiled a bit ruefully.

"Really Tou-san I'll be fine, really," Ando said, "I've always wanted to see what the main lands you know that."

The old man sighed looking up tearfully, "I know but I can't help but feel a little tearful when I think about the possible dangers you may face."

The young man groaned shaking his head a slight embarrassed flush creeping to his cheeks.

"Ah Tou-san your embarrassing me in front of my team."

The old man gracefully got up from his throne and embraced his son with a bone crushing hug and loomed at least a foot over him.

"I can't help but feel worried for one of my son's who is about to face an unknown danger with out me there to protect him!"

"For the love of Gaea you're as bad as Kaa-san and please let me go, please your crushing me!"

Ando's team behind him giggled at the fatherly attention he was receiving. The Dairyu let his son go and clapped him on the shoulder the young man's body bowing under the affectionate slap. They bowed to each other and Ando left with his team following close behind him.

The young girl stood up brushing the dust from her kimono and went to leave. The young boy looked at the girl then the hole and back again.

"Was that it Kim-Chan?" he asked following her into the corridor. "Was that all you wanted to hear?"

She smiled, "Yep."

Yu-Chan's eyebrow went up in evident confusion, "Well all he said was that Ando-nii was going to find Takara-neesama."

"Yes I know," she replied, "I just wanted to make sure someone else was going so we wouldn't have to alone."

"We? What do you mean 'WE'?"

"_We_ would have gone by ourselves if necessary to find Takara-neesama."

"Huh?" the pale boy looked shocked by her pronouncement and began to tremble, "b-but we're not powerful enough ninja for that kind of mission."

"Ah but we know enough," she whispered ominously as she grinned mischievously. The boy shook his head dubiously and a looked worried his brow furrowed.

"Ah come on Yu-Chan you have to trust yourself some day and rid yourself of your fears."

The boy froze and raised himself to full height his expression as frosty as his silvery hair. "I am not afraid."

The young girl smiled kindly her eyes portraying the love for the boy, "You can't hide it from me my brother. We are twins and what you feel I feel."

With that she embraced her brother warmly, "You are not alone so don't make it seem that way by burdening yourself with that grownup crap, remember we're still kids."

"I know Onee-Chan." He pushed her away with a grin and was about to poke her when a women came round the corner.

Her orange eyes blazed with anger at the sight of the two teens and she advanced on them.

"Yuki-kun, Kimiko-Chan where have you been!" she shrieked in a high pitch voice, "You are late for your lessons!"

"Sorry Oba-san we thought we would play hide and seek," Kimiko said with a forlorn little sigh making herself look as innocent as she could, "but you found us your just to good Oba-Chan."

Yuki snickered behind his hand trying to remain inconspicuous as he could but failed when the women glared at him.

"You," she growled, "and I thought you were the responsible one, missing lessons like that in deed!"

From the throne room the Dairyu sat on his throne tracing the lines of the rock creases under the polished surface. Shouting made him look up and regard the ceiling with his shining, silver eyes. He sighed shaking his head a little from amusement and a little from the real worry that gnawed at his stomach.

"My kids are so rebellious," he sighed again fiddling with the edge of his beard as a woman with his two youngest children stormed in dragging them by the sleeves of their Kimono's both protesting loudly,

'_I'm too old for this,'_ he thought sitting straighter in his throne preparing himself.

* * *

Kimiko adjusted the back pack on shoulders. She was now dressed in her ninja garb which made a better change to the kimono's she had to wear at home. She looked at her brother who scowled at her disapprovingly.

"What?" she asked feeling a little annoyed.

"Did you have to choose that top?" he asked looking away in disgust. Kimiko looked at the tight, teal coloured vest top with the 'V' neck low, she shrugged. Her brother was similarly dressed but it had a round neck with full length black trousers tucked into bandages just above his ankles (similar to Kakashi) with metal vambraces on his forearms. They both had white sashes like their older brother but they had theirs tied about their waists and their forehead protectors around their necks instead.

"Why not?" she asked, "Takara-nee-sama wears one just like it."

"W-well," he stammered his cheeks going slightly pink, "She can wear such things."

This time it was her turn to scowl as she turned on her brother in one angry movement, her peach eyes flashing.

"What are you saying? I'm flat chested!" she asked, a dangerous steel to her voice.

Yuki gulped giving her a nervous side glance.

"Err, no, no Kim-Chan of course not…" Yuki floundered around for words that escaped him. Kimiko patted his check grinning evilly, "Your forgiven Otouto-kun." Yuki's shoulders slumped in defeat whilst Kimiko bathed in her brother's discomfort.

A hoarse bellow alerted them and they slunk behind a large wooden crate peering around the sides. Below them was a dock where a long ship waited bobbing and dipping in the choppy waves. The harbour was built directly into the cliff faces that walled the circular cove. There were no beaches here as it was for most of the island with the only stretch of beach stretching the south east part and only ranged for about twenty miles or so. Above the cliff the jungle could be clearly seen literally hanging over the sides of the sheer granite rock face reaching out to the vast empty expanse of the sea.

The harbour only consisted of a few jetties and a few of the larger boats while the rest was inside the main cavern which protected the main shipping fleet from the harsh coastal weather of the island.

Currently they were hiding amongst the cargo which was to be loaded on to the ship. They could quite clearly see their older brother, Ando, talking with what appeared to be the vessels captain. With the team he boarded and the twins stealthily boarded via the anchor line then slipped into the cargo hold to hide till the ship reached the main land.

Their first night amongst the ships cargo was a cold one. They clung to each other for warmth nibbling on dry meat rations they had in their packs. Kimiko whimpered quietly at the thought of what her fellow ninja's would be feasting on in the Captains quarters in the aft of the ship.

"What's wrong Kim-Chan?" Yuki said in a quiet voice.

"I'm thinking," she replied wistfully, looking to the ceiling, "Ando-nii would be dining on real food."

Yuki shook his head with a sigh, "You and your stomach."

"Just because I like my food," she pouted cutely. She chewed on the last of her rations and laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Takara- neesama," she said in a quiet, sleepy voice, "We'll save you."

"Yeah," Yuki agreed, "What ever danger you are in, we'll save you." He closed his eyes with a smile. His sister had already fallen asleep he gathered from the sound of her regular breathing. He reached into his back pack and drew out a light blanket, then covered his sister and himself with it.

He sighed, "Yeah we'll save her," Then he too fell asleep with his head rested on his sister's head.

A few days later they managed to reach the main land in what was called the Waterfall Country and followed the team who followed the trail of the two they were sent find. They followed it down into the Grass Country then back up through the North West part of Fire Country territory. They asked people as they went if they had seen anyone matching the descriptions of the individuals in question. The twins managed to keep their presence a secret until one particularly wet day when their brother's team took shelter in a cave and for a loss of what to do the twins sat in a tree using leaves as umbrellas.

"It is so cold," Kimiko shivered through chattering teeth. Her wet hair clung to the sides of her face deciding to let her bun lose as it was so cold and the hair stuck to her neck in clumps as it fell down her back to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Yuki merely nodded his agreement.

"Whose stupid idea was this anyway," she hissed glaring at the woods around her. Yuki looked down at her as she was on the branch below him.

"I believe it was you sister dear."

Kimiko looked up with a scowl and growled through clenched teeth. She was about to say something when she noticed her brothers shocked expression. She froze realising that she could feel a presence behind her. Slowly she turned round and was met by a huge grin and bright blue eyes.

'Ah great,' she thought to herself, 'we've blown it.'

"Err Hi Naruko-san how are you this fine evening?" Kimiko asked with a pleasant smile and she laughed nervously.

The girl stared at Kimiko her eyes narrowing to suspicious slits. "What are you two doing here?" she asked angrily, "You realise I have to take you to your brother don't you."

"Well we came to help look for Takara-neesama," Yuki told her and the girl looked up with a scowl then to Kimiko who cringed from the blonde.

"Come with me," she commanded jumping from the limb, "Come on or do I have to drag you."

Reluctantly they followed the blonde ninja through the wood and to the cave where the rest had taken shelter. Timidly they entered and the others looked up startled to see the two young ninja. Naruko looked over her shoulder and waved for them to come further in.

Kimiko gulped and clasped her brother's arm fearful of the scolding they were about to receive and then, there at the back of the shallow cave was their older brother his face stony and his eyes bore into them like daggers. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and as they came closer they could hear him growling quietly.

"Hi Nii-san funny meeting you here," Yuki said trying to lighten the mood.

"What in Gaea's world are you doing here?!" Ando snapped glaring at his younger siblings, "Father forbade you!"

The twins looked at each other and Kimiko suddenly fell to her knees with her hands clasped in front of her chest. She looked up at him despite the older sibling's stormy expression and tears welled up into her eyes making them appear shiny her bottom lip quivered.

Yuki sighed also kneeling down, 'this is beneath me' he thought his hands clasped on his knees. He looked up with the saddest most melancholic expression he could muster.

"Please Nii-san don't be mad at us," Yuki said a small quaver in his light voice, "We only wanted to find Takara-neesama."

"Yes, just like you are Nii-san," Kimiko added giving a little sniff, "Please we can help you."

Ando looked away gritting his teeth in a mixture of disgust and embarrassment. The twins leaned together and chorused, "We LOVE you Nii-san!" Their eyes grew wide and shiny peering at their brother with adoration and love.

"Alright!" he half shouted cracking under the quick battle of wills, "Damn it you two are a pain in the arse!"

"Thank you Ando-nii!" Kimiko squealed springing forward to hug her brother and kissing him on the cheek.

"Argh get off of me Kim-Chan!" Ando growled and pushed the girl off glaring at his team mate menacingly as they all were chuckling. He sighed as his two young siblings looked at him with wide grins.

"What!"

They shrugged smiling and he shook his head. '_Great'_ he thought, '_this is all I need.'_

"Alright you lot," he proceeded to say as if nothing happened, "Tomorrow we will continue eastward. The trail seems to go that way and I have a feeling they went into the Sound Country."

Everyone was silent as he spoke his voice commanding full authority. He motioned for them to get some sleep.

"Ryo-kun you will stand guard till Kyo-kun takes over in a few hours time as normal." The two green haired boys nodded and the one with the darker green hair stood up and went outside.

That night the rain had not let up until dawn and as Ando rose from his travelling futon he was worried the scent would have been washed away. Even after the two months they had not contacted in that time the trail had, in some areas, remained fresh. This suggested that they were still on the move which gave him some hope that at least Takara was alive.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Yuki came up beside him staring at the dewy morning. The sun glistened off the water that covered the vegetation sparkling with an ethereal glow. They stood there for a moment as the sun rose higher warming their faces through the gaps in the trees. Ando looked down at the small frail looking boy the sun made his head appear as if a halo surrounded his head. Yuki looked up at his taller brother his eyes were as always sad.

"What's up Otouto-kun?" he asked trying to keep his voice light and jovial.

The boy just stared at him then he smiled, "Nothing nii-san."

With that he went back inside the cave leaving Ando looking confused. He turned back as a flicker caught his eye and the youngest of his team, Naruko, landed not to far from him. That to him signalled to get everyone together and packed up and moved out.

Later, as they walked through the forest with eyes on the ground for any signs they came to a sheer cliff that went on for a few miles either way of where they stood. Kimiko stared up at the cliff frowning, '_I am not climbing that.'_ She pouted stubbornly and looked back at Ando who was looking at it scowling slightly.

Yuki on the other hand was more interested in a cluster of rock stained slightly with red. He bent closer to have a look and sniffed a familiar fragrance filling his nostrils. He stared in horror as he realised what it was and who it belonged too.

"Ando-Nii quick over here," he called with out taking his eyes off the stains.

Ando appeared by his side and bent down to look at the stains and sniffed making a small grimace.

"Blood," he said in a monotone, "Takara's."

"What!" Kimiko gasped her hands covering her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. Yuki got up to comfort his twin.

"It's alright Kim-Chan, I'm sure she is still alive."

Ando inspected the scene with trained eyes and continued to sniff as he went. He frowned uncertainly and knelt by what looked like a foot print but the wet mud had distorted its shape a little.

"What is it Ando-san?" Naruko asked with interest also peering at the obscure shape.

"I'm not to sure," he murmured and then straightened so his voice could be heard by the whole group, "I have a feeling someone found her and took her somewhere."

There was a silent pause until the boy with the purple hair spoke up.

"Why are we looking for that loner and her Father any way?" he asked a slight hint of spite in his voice.

Ando turned to fix him with a fierce scowl.

"It's pointless and hardly worth the effort or time."

Yuki stepped forward glaring at the older male his silver eyes glinting like hard steel.

"Pointless! She is one of our best shinobi," he grated through gritted teeth, "It is also a mission set personally by the Dairyu _**my**_ Father and as the heir of to the Dairyu I second it."

The tall lad peered down at the skinny boy and smirked.

"Not much of an heir are you," he whispered.

Shocked, Yuki stepped back a little bowing his head staring at the floor.

"Enough!" Ando ordered stepping between the two, "I will not have you insulting my brother or Takara in any way. So I suggest Takeomaru that you keep your opinions for the drinking house."

The boy turned his dark purple eyes on his team leader and then bowed stiffly.

"Alright, now it seems as if only Takara was here and was picked up by four others. The trail also leads deeper into the Fire Country. Although there are no wars as such going on at the moment there is no harm in staying on your guard I have heard a lot about the ninja from the Fire Country so it's best to be on the safe side." He looked at his team and with a nod he walked off into the forest with them closely following him. Kimiko linked her arms with Yuki trying to convey as much comfort through the touch as she could for her brother.

* * *

Takara looked up wide eye and mouth agape. Her face was a mixture of anger and shock. '_What absurdity is this?!' _she thought furiously as she stared at the visage before her with fury in her eyes. She had never heard anything so stupid in her life.

"You what!" she exclaimed.

"You heard," Tsunade replied her eyes narrowed.

Takara glared stubbornly at the calm faced Hokage.

"My arm is fine, completely healed…see," Takara brandished the cast and wiggled her fingers to prove her point.

Tsunade shook her head crossing her arms defiantly.

"Just a few more days."

"What! This is absurd!" Takara growled, "Take it off now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" The Hokage roared losing patience fast, "I said no and that is final! I know its frustrating for anyone to have a cast but I am both Doctor and the Hokage so either keep the cast or spend the rest of your time confined do you hear me!"

"You wouldn't!" Takara gasped.

"Try me," the Hokage replied in a deadly whisper.

A low chuckle distracted both women and they looked at the back of the room where Kakashi sat peering at his book. They glared venomously at him and Kakashi looked up innocently.

"Shut up," they both shouted and the ninja looked a little hurt.

"What? I didn't say anything," He mumbled.

The two women looked at each other the sound of grating teeth was audible as both tried to exercise self control. Takara managed to calm herself drawing in a deep breath.

"Okay but no sling that thing chaffs my neck," she finally said her hands planted on her hips.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched trying hard not to burst with anger on her 'guest'. She ran her fingers through her pale fringe also drawing in a calming breath. She fixed Takara with a firm stare.

"Just be careful," she told the younger women.

Takara paused regarding the Hokage as if she was thinking then gave a curt nod. Tsunade waved her out but asked Kakashi to stay. When Takara was well out of ear shot the Hokage turned to Kakashi with a serious frown.

"Has she said anything regarding where she is from or who she is?" she asked sitting back into her chair with a sigh.

"Not really," Kakashi lied simply, "She talked a little about her country and what it was like but other than that nothing special."

"Are you sure?" the Hokage pressed.

Kakashi nodded and the busty women stared at him as if trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Of course he was lying through his teeth but he could not let her know that. She then dismissed him and he left breathing a sigh of relief.

He found Takara waiting for him outside the door and they set off to wander round the village once more. As they walked out into the fresh air his mind wondered back to the previous night.

-x- Flash back –x-

Not long after he and Gai had separated he headed over to the Hotel Takara would be staying at thinking it would be the most logical place for her to escape to. Gai really could be embarrassing at times. He was a good ninja and handy in certain situations but Kakashi found him too enthusiastic and what is worse is that same enthusiasm had rubbed off on Rock Lee. That and the eternal rivalry thing really got on his nerves and now this rivalry in love thing was definitely pushing the boundaries into absurdity. Usually Kakashi did not care but for some reason this last bit really ticked him off.

He sighed when he reached the hotel and looked up surprised to see the window to her room wide open. With a deft leap he disappeared then reappeared on the roof as the room was on the top floor. (Takara insisted on this for some odd reason) Below him was the open window and concentrating he sensed that she was indeed in the room but his eye widened in shock when he sensed the presence of another, Naruto.

There was a silence in the room before the voice of Takara drifted up to him.

"Naruto-kun what I am about to tell you has been a secret amongst my people for the better part of four thousand years," she began slowly, "you are to tell no one! Not Kakashi, not your team mates, not even Tsunade-sama you understand."

There was another short pause. "Alright, now listen close because I am not about to repeat anything."

He heard her draw a deep breath, "My people call themselves 'Dragons' as you already know quite appropriately named."

'_What the hell did that mean,' _Kakashi thought to himself staring at his book.

"Well let me explain," She said, "Four or so millennia ago my people were part of what is now called the Lightning Country. They were banished because their 'Religious' practices were considered too barbaric or lower than dirt so to speak. My people worship Nature and Mother Earth or Gaea as she is named and not Buddha or what ever." 'Sigh' "It was rather sad actually. It was in that time that we were banished that we travelled a Nomadic life style and came across the last of the surviving true Dragons. Naturally they were afraid of us because people hunted them out of fear or for the renowned magical properties of various body parts."

"That's sick," Naruto gasped and Kakashi heard him gag slightly.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Takara agreed continuing, "Well as the story goes or as is taught by our scholars, my people camped outside their caves trying to commune with them and persuade them to part with what ever other worldly knowledge that they could impart to us. Then one day, a boy by the name of Toshiro stumbled upon a dragon that had been caught with his tail trapped under a large boulder. The dragon, as you could probably imagine, was feeling very sorry for himself. Toshiro at first did not make his presence known as he was captivated by the blinding silver colour of the dragon's scales. Toshiro shook himself and went to work to devise a plan to help free the helpless creature.

"Why did the dragon not help himself? One might ask. Well he was but a young dragon, no bigger than a horse and the boulder was at least twice his size. Now Toshiro was a scrawny lad thinner than you…"

"Hey!" Naruto protested. Takara chuckled.

"You can wear the baggiest clothes in the world gaki but I will still be able to tell."

Kakashi chuckled hearing the boy humph as she continued her story.

"Any way… He had to find a way to move the boulder if not a little bit so the dragon can get his tail free. Determined to help he went off into the forest then using his small wood axe he cut down a stout tree and used it as a lever to lift the boulder. The dragon watched him uneasily unsure of his intentions. Again and again the boy tried but he just had neither the strength nor weight to pull the lever downwards even though it should have done the trick."

Kakashi had paused in his reading as he found himself listening intently, enraptured by her story. He could only imagine the intent look on Naruto's own face as she continued.

"All of a sudden from out of the surrounding wood came a band of ancient ninja with crude blades- by today's standard that is.

"'Step away from the Dragon boy,' one said, 'That's our bounty.'"

"To the boy's horror he realised that these so called men had set out to hunt the poor creature. Defiantly he stood between the dragon and the thugs gripping the axe tightly with inexperienced hands. He knew he was sure to lose but he could not allow the dragon to be killed so ruthlessly by their hands.

"The men then charged hacking and slashing for all their worth. The boy defended himself as best as he could but he soon fell by an unlucky swipe of a blade that caught him across the chest, a grizzly wound and almost certainly fatal.

"The Dragons, contrary to belief, were not savage beasts but are or were exceedingly intelligent creatures with the ability to think as we do about life, philosophy, and so on. This dragon was still young in comparison to his brethren but he knew he disliked the carnage he had witnessed.

"With an almighty heave he set his tail free and pushed the boulder effectively flattening the remaining thugs' dead. (Naruto gave a small cheer.)

"His broken tail forgotten he knelt beside the dying boy and gazed into his eyes.

"'I thank thee,' the dragon said in the boy's native tongue, 'though I know not why thou hath defended me but I know it was without selfishness in thine heart. Allow me to give thee the gift of life as thou hast saved me of mine.'

"With that the dragon touched his lips to the boy's forehead and a blinding flash illuminated the area. When the boy awoke he found himself alone and oddly… alive. He also felt different from before. He stumbled through the forest towards the camp."

Kakashi fought the urge to chuckle. He did not realise this would turn into story time.

"When he got there everyone stared in shock. They only just recognised his face and in his confusion he went to a pail of water and do you know what he saw…?"

In Kakashi's minds eye he could see Naruto shake his head with eyes wide with attention.

"His hair had become silver as well as his eyes and his eyes had become almond shaped and his ears were pointed… like mine. Confused he sought out the dragon that had done this to him to ask _what_ he had done, but he could not find him.

"Some five years later an army came seeking to eradicate the dragon threat once and for all. No one knows where the army had come from or who their leader was but my ancestors knew that they sat between the army and the armies' goal.

"The battle was short and ugly. My people at the time had no real means of defence and Toshiro tried his best to defend with his newly acquired abilities but it was not enough to save them."

Takara had paused and Kakashi could feel the pride and the eternal sadness in the silence.

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked captured by the story.

"Well," Takara continued, her voice full with emotion, "The dragons heard the sounds of the battle but arrived too late. Littered everywhere where my people dying, women, children even old people had fought. Toshiro was the only one that had survived relatively unharmed. The army had since moved to a neighbouring valley to recoup what loses were made.

"In his despair and fury, Toshiro approached the dragons that looked at the battle field with a mixture of disgust and pity.

"'You!' Toshiro cried in the dragon's own tongue that he never even knew that he knew, 'This was for you! To protect you! My peace loving people who loved life and nature gave their lives for a bunch of winged lizards whom they thought could give them knowledge about the world!'"

"Needless to say the dragons were a little taken back and a little insulted by his words but before they would have done anything there was a blinding light that had erupted from Toshiro's chest, and before him stood the white dragon that gave him life some five years before. And the reason he could not find him was that through some unknown magic or sorcery the dragon had managed to merge himself with Toshiro.

"The dragon's backed away in fear of the apparition unsure of what to do.

"'Fear not my brethren,' the white dragon spoke, 'for I speak to thee as a remnants, a memory of my former self. We are dying my brothers and sisters. We have seen our decline for the past sixteen millennia. It is time we accepted our fate… that our time is coming to an end. It is the time of the humans now. I hath shared mine life force with this one as he lay losing his living breath saving my life. We owe them this much…' He swung his arm to indicate the wounded and dying.

"'Let it be their inheritance, our gift to the future that we will never see.'

"They looked to each other knowing their brother's words to be true and one by one they gave a portion of themselves to a human then disappeared from the world forever.

"The transformation that had happened was nothing short of a miracle. Everyone in the clan rose to their feet unharmed and yet so much more than they once were. Their hair and eye colours had changed to the scale colour of the dragon that had given that person life.

"Then with Toshiro as their leader they bore down on the army and sent them scampering back to where they had come from with their tails between their legs. After that Toshiro was appointed as the clan's chief and later given the title of Dairyu (Great Dragon). Some hundreds of years later they found the island, which is now my home. It was said that the spirit of the first Dairyu lead us there or so it's said…I'm not superstitious."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"Pretty much," Takara replied, "Other less important stuff happened as well but that's unimportant."

"Wow," Naruto breathed. Kakashi shared the boy's sentiment. "Is all that true?"

Kakashi leaned closer to the edge as there was another pause.

"Well as near as is figured or that our scholars care to admit anyway," Takara chuckled.

There was another pause and he heard Naruto ask, "Was it a sealing jutsu the Dragon used?"

"Nobody knows," Takara replied, "No one has ever thought of checking to see if there is, say, a seal on our bodies or brains."

"Can you really do that?"

Takara chuckled, "I couldn't but some of the elders probably could."

"I bet being part dragon means you get sorts of cool jutsus and stuff."

"Not really," she told the boy, "The changes were more physical than that. By nature dragons were long lived which has increased our longevity."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"It means that instead or the mortality age being seventy to a hundred it's more like three hundred and fifty to four hundred years."

"What you get to live till your four hundred."

"Something like that," Kakashi whistled quietly to himself that was quite a long life.

"We are also are immune to things like poisons, viruses, and diseases which would normally affect a normal person. That and broken bones heal in half the time it would have been and cuts or bruises in less time."

"That is so cool." Naruto said, "I'm a bit like that."

"Really?" Takara asked curiously, "How's that?"

Kakashi's mind was working rather fast at that point. The fact the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto was one of the best kept secrets Konoha had. Of course it would be up to Naruto to tell her but he wished he would not as he was still not sure she could be trusted.

He could hear the blonde hesitate.

"Err, I guess its just one of those natural traits people have." Naruto laughed nervously but as Kakashi sighed with relief he was not sure she would buy that.

"Yeah, sure."

"Erm anything else?" the boy asked hoping to distract her.

"Not really," she said, "there's the personal stuff but I don't really want to get into that it's quite embarrassing."

-x- End Flashback –x-

Kakashi walked along musing to himself and wondered how being part dragon like that could affect her on that sort of level. She looked human enough although he had noticed some things that were odd but he dismissed those in being a cultural difference thing. He then wondered if the story she told was nothing more than that, a story, but then again by the tone she had used told him other wise either that or she was just a good story teller. He felt the heat of the woman's gaze on the side of his face and he turned slightly to see her glaring suspiciously at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

Takara turned away a scowl on her face and she remained quiet, too quiet. She also seemed a bit stiff but why was she angry at him? Unless… Inwardly he froze. What if she knew that he knew?

"This sucks!" she hissed scratching at her barely visible knuckles and tugged experimentally at the edges of her cast glaring at it.

Kakashi mentally sighed with relief. Not only had he lied to the Hokage he was lying to Takara as well. If they knew that he had lied he would be in big trouble. He did not want to imagine what Takara would do to him let alone the Hokage, but what they do not know will not hurt him, right? He was not so sure about that.

They walked around talking idly talking of nothing special often lapsing into prolonged silences. She mostly talked and he would listened as she spoke of the countries that she had visited (some he had never heard of) and of what her father had accomplished on his ventures. From what he could tell she really looked up to him and not in a literal sense either. He remembered when he had met her father and how huge he seemed from so close to the ground, a real life giant. He then went to wondering if he would still seem that tall to him now.

Eventually Takara got bored with wondering around and suggested they rest their feet by sunbathing on a roof. Kakashi did not want to get into trouble by arguing with her so on being on the safe side he said yes. They found a fairly flat roof which was exposed to the sun and laid there the heat beating down on them from above. Kakashi was glad he was not wearing his thicker shirt but the short sleeved version.

As he was affected by the heat, feeling more tired than he usually did Takara however seemed to have the opposite effect making her a bit more energetic. This meant she was twice more annoying than normal.

Kakashi held the book a few inches over his face to shelter himself from the suns heated glare. Takara next to him stared up at the sky expressionless, she then got out a kunai and fiddled with it.

Takara steadily grew bored and she sat up to look down at the avenue below. A few people had dared to brave the suns heat as they passed on their business unaware of the two ninja above their heads. She looked up and saw a cat stalk across the opposite roof. An evil grin spread across her face. She looked about her person and picked up a small stone, took aim and …

The cat let out a huge yowl of pain and dashed off the roof into a flower pot which crashed noisily into the avenue below. Takara sat doubled over with suppressed laughter. Kakashi looked passed his book and shook his head disgustedly before turning back to his precious book. She rolled her eyes looking skywards again. She was so bored.

Pattering on the roof tiles made her ears twitch and she looked down to see a curious black bug crawling past her. Picking it up, she held the insect between her index finger and thumb. She looked at it cocking her head from side to side wondering what species it was. Casting a quick side glance in Kakashi's direction she popped it in her mouth crunching quite happily till the crunching sounds attracted the attention of Kakashi who looked up, once more, from his book. He stared at her suspiciously.

"What are you eating?" He asked his single eye narrowing.

"Nuffink," she mumbled trying not to open her mouth too much to reveal the fact she was eating a beetle.

Kakashi returned to his book shifting into a more comfortable position with his head rested on the palm of his left hand. She sighed with relief as she continued to chew on the crunchy insect. It was quite tasty with a sweet yet metallic taste which kind of reminded her of eating meat. She swallowed hastily and looked around to see if there were more.

Elsewhere in the village a young man stood on the branch of a tree wearing a long coat with a hood and dark sunglasses; much of his face was obscured. Black beetles crawled along his coat and disappeared underneath.

The boy suddenly shuddered, his dark eyebrows rising high on his forehead in mute shock. In a chocked, sick voice he said, "She ate it… she ate one of my bugs!"

To Takara's disappointment there were none to be found but she made a mental note to look for them later especially if Naruto insists on feeding her that 'Ramen' again. She flumped back down to a lying position staring at the cloudless sky. She then glanced over at the silver haired Jounin who was still reading. From the left side he could not see her as his fore head protector was covering that eye. She then, wondered why he needed to cover his eye unless he did not have an eye.

"Kaka-Chan?" She noticed with a small amount of satisfaction that something under his mask twitched.

"What?" he asked testily.

"Why do you wear your forehead protector over you left eye?" She turned on her side with her hands resting under her head like she was about to fall asleep.

"Nothing," he replied in a quiet voice.

"What as in there is nothing there?" She asked quickly and he stiffened.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Sor-ry, I was just making conversation," she turned back on her back to look moodily at the sky.

Kakashi ignored her as she silently fumed. She looked back and stared at his book with interest.

"What's your book about?" she asked out of the blue and Kakashi sighed.

"Nothing special," he replied evasively.

"Oh, the title says 'Come, Come Paradise'," she said leaning on her elbow, "is that significant to the plot."

"Erm, maybe," he replied in another evasive manner and she grinned.

"Really, can I read it" she asked expectantly.

"What! No!" he clutched the book protectively to himself as her hand reached out towards it.

"Aww, why not?" she pouted again.

"No!" he wriggled away from her as she went to grab the book.

She ignored his protests as she tried to grab it again and again. Kakashi shoved his hand in her face trying to keep her away from him as he stumbled to his knees.

"Come on Kaka-Chan just an extract, a snippet, paragraph…sentence please!"

"I said no!"

She tackled him to the roof trying to grab it again pushing his arm out of the way. He held the book at arms length away fro her as she scrambled to get it. He then shoved his knee in her gut in an effort to keep the frightening woman at bay.

Across from them Sai sat in the shadows with a scroll laid out on his lap and a calligraphy brush in one hand. He was busy drawing when he looked up and what he saw made even a smile crack on his emotionless lips.

Kakashi was fighting with the woman, Takara, over what he did not know. It was evident though that they were something and from where he sat he saw it to be something small and yellow; perhaps a book. He then realised what it was and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was Kakashi-sensei's strange book that he was so fond of.

With a flick of his wrist his brush licked the paper of the scroll. A cruel little smile played on his lips as he continued to draw along the page with graceful movements.

Kakashi finally managed to push her aside and backed away clutching the book close and looking a little wide eyed. Takara turned her back on him with a humph, "Fine I'll just get it later," she gave him a dark look over her shoulder, an evil glint in her eyes, "When you're not looking."

Kakashi wriggled backwards even more suddenly feeling ever so slightly worried and breathed a sigh of relief when she turned away from him. He nervously lay back down seriously considering using his sharingan to keep an eye on her but decided against it.

Sai had finished his picture and held it at arms length to admire his work. He thought it was quite a likeness. He rolled the scroll up after he was sure it was dry then looked down.

Takara had her back to Kakashi pouting and his sensei lay there as if nothing happened. Without warning the woman sprung to her feet and Kakashi visibly flinched. From where Sai sat he could just make what was said.

"I'm hungry, time for lunch!"

"When did you decide this?" Kakashi asked.

"Just now."

Kakashi just lay there blinking at her stupidly. With a growl she grabbed his foot and started to drag him off the roof much to his protest. Sai sat there gaping as they both disappeared off the side of the roof.

Sai sat there blinking for a moment. With a slight cough he turned to place the scroll in his back pack as Naruto landed lightly beside him.

"Hey Sai," he greeted the darker haired boy who nodded in return.

"Anything happen whilst I was training?" the blonde asked curiously looking around for his sensei and Takara. Sai cocked his head and smiled a little awkwardly.

"Yes," he replied simply, getting up.

Naruto blinked looking at his friend with expectant blue eyes.

"Well? What happened?"

"They had a fight."

"And…" Naruto peered at him, urging Sai to continue.

"Then she dragged him off the roof by his foot." Sai jumped down into the avenue and followed it the sight of Kakashi's white-grey hair was still visible over the heads of passers by.

Naruto blinked then grinned. "I wonder if they'll fight on my watch too, kukuku."

Sai smiled again, "Maybe, Takara-san seems to be a lot more energetic at the moment which is annoying Kakashi-sensei."

"Kukuku, really? I bet he loved that," Naruto gave an evil chuckle as he and Sai followed the two. From where they were they could hear voices arguing about something.

"Their at it again," Sai said with a sigh, he looked to Naruto when his stomach firmly told him it was time for food, "Ah, Naruto-kun do you think we could have lunch together?"

Naruto shrugged indifferently, "Yeah sure, Ramen alright with you?"

"If you insist."

"Lets catch up with Takara-Chan and Kakashi-sensei first," the blonde said with a grin and broke into a light jog. Sai blinked and ran after him.

"Wait Naruto our orders are…"

"Come on, it's not like they don't know we're following them."

Sai conceded that he was right, they were ninja after all. They managed to catch up to them to find Takara shaking the life out of their sensei.

"I hate, I hate you, I hate you," she growled repeating herself over and over again till she saw Naruto in which case she promptly let go of Kakashi, letting him collapse to the floor, and bounded over to the blonde enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Naru-Chan, where have you been?" she whined, "I've had to put up with this bone head all morning all by my self."

Naruto laughed looking at his sensei as Sai helped the poor man to his feet. Kakashi scowled swaying groggily on his feet. "What hit me?" He asked Sai.

Sai pointed to Takara who was gradually leaving them as she stirred Naruto towards where she could smell food. Kakashi sighed and motioned for Sai to follow as Takara lead the way even though Sai was sure she had no idea where she was going. Walking in the opposite direction was Sakura so Takara asked her if she wanted to join her for lunch. Before the pink haired girl could muster a breath she found herself being dragged off.

All five of them rounded the corner and stood in front of the Naruto's favourite place, the ramen bar. Takara wrinkled her nose as the smells wafted over to her.

"Please Takara-Chan, please," Naruto begged and she nodded reluctantly before they entered a young voice shouted out from behind them. Everyone turned to see two boys that looked exactly alike from the dark spiky hair to the clothes and scarf. They were staring intently at Naruto who was grinning like a maniac.

"I see you got the Kage Bushin down," Naruto said, "Konohamaru. Alright! Let's see how much better you've gotten!"

Takara blinked as the little boy answered the challenge and smoke erupted. She waved the smoke from her face and frowned. She swore, as the smoke cleared, she could see two forms that were taller than the little boy before her and then there, naked, were two women… WOMEN!

"Whooooaaaaa! What a game plan!" Naruto cried a small trickle of blood escaping his nose.

Sakura gasped in shock at the sight and Takara looked at her then Kakashi who looked on a little worried and Sai, and well he just stood there with no emotion on his face what so ever.

The two figures quickly disappeared revealing the two boys standing there looking rather smug.

"How's that Naruto-niichan," the boy grinned, unaware of the stalking Sakura, "that was two girls about to… Gyah!"

Sakura pelted the poor boy in the stomach with a powerful punch her face a mask of rage.

"No need to go any further…" she growled, she then looked accusingly at Naruto, "Is this all you two do when you meet up Huh!"

Naruto objected staring nervously at his team mate, "No… this jutsu can work as a diversion… and you could call it a… serious battle between two people…"

Sakura scowled. "Don't think of going any further you pervy ninja!" she shouted at him, "Diversion? You're the only one who'd fall for a jutsu like that!!"

Behind her the second Konohamaru clapped his hands together with a determined expression on his young face. There was another puff of smoke and before them was two guys in a very alluring poses much like the two girls before hand were.

Sakura whipped round and her eyes suddenly lit up a small trickle of blood running from her nose. "Whooooooaaaaaa! What a game plan!" she shouted like Naruto had done.

This time it was Naruto's turn to glower with disgust and rage.

"Ah… it's me and Sasuke-kun," Sai commented his eyebrows raising slightly. Kakashi shook his head and Takara sniggered seeing Sakura's face when she realised what happened was priceless.

Naruto bopped the smaller boy on the head, "Don't do creepy things like that!"

Sakura coughed lightly and smiled, "Yeah, don't just do useless jutsu like that; you should practice more useful…"

She looked up to see everyone staring at her and she waved her hands defensively feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Hey… What?" she said awkwardly, "No, No!! That's not what I'm into at all…!"

Konohamaru grinned cheekily, "Looks like you're just like us after all…"

Takara blinked after a seconds thought and grinned maliciously and leaned down whispering in the boy's ear and then straightened allowing the boy to process what she told him. An evil smile tugged the boy's lips and then clapped his hands together and cried, "Oiroke: otoko no ko doushi no jutsu! (Double Knockout Guys!)"

Naruto blinked and gasped as the smoke cleared. A look of pure horror crossed his tanned face and with a scream he fainted falling to the dirt with a thump. Sakura looked down at the unconscious Naruto then at the two forms in front of her. She gasped another, more forceful, trickle of blood erupted from her nose.

Before them were Naruto and Sasuke completely naked. Kakashi nearly choked and looked away shaking his head as Takara had a smug smile seeing their disturbed faces. Except for Sai of course who looked on with mild interest, no emotion on his face what so ever.

The figures disappeared leaving only the boy and his grin was wide. He gave Takara a thumbs up which she returned. Sakura looked at Takara accusingly, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought it would be funny," she explained, "Who's for lunch!"

With a graceful turn she stepped between the fabrics to order her food leaving poor Naruto lying in the dirt nearly comatose. As the other two followed the violet haired ninja Sakura bent down and focused her chakra into Naruto's forehead. He blinked looking at his team mate with interest.

"What happened Sakura-Chan?" he asked a little dazed, "Why am I lying in the dirt?"

Konohamaru grinned, "Well…"

Sakura cut the boy off and he glared at her pouting gently. Naruto blinked curiously but as no one said anything he slowly got up and entered the Ramen bar leaving Sakura to glare at the boy. He sat next to Takara who was poking her noodles curiously around her bowl. Kakashi sat next to her and Sai next to his sensei. Takara looked up her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You finally woke up huh," she said grinning widely.

"Yeah what happened?" he asked and before she could say anything Kakashi bopped her round the head.

"Hey!"

"I think you've done enough damage for one day," the silver haired jounin said and Takara glared at him.

Before Naruto could inquire further he let out a low exclamation more in surprise than pain. A strange low sound throbbed in his ears and it seemed to stop start in short bursts then long ones.

"What the hell is that sound!" he cried clapping his hands over his ears in an attempt to ward of the noise.

Everyone stared at him as if he was mad all except Takara who seemed to be listening intently staring into her Ramen bowl. Finally the sound stopped and Naruto sighed with relief.

"Naruto are you okay," Sakura asked as she came in without him noticing.

"I'm fine but did you hear that weird noise?" he asked receiving a blank look.

"Erm no, Naruto are you sure your okay?" her concern evident in her voice.

"Yes," he insisted, he looked at everyone else that stared at him with strange expressions no more so than Takara whose eyes bore into his and her eyes narrowed. She suddenly closed them and concentrated. The air around her seemed to vibrate as a loud, yet another low sound permeated the area seeming all to centre from her. Naruto clapped his hands over his ears again grimacing as the sound seemed painful to his sensitive ears. The sound stopped and with out a single word Takara got up and left leaving everyone looking bemused. As she left she looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye and suspicion glinted there. Naruto gulped worriedly. Why did she look at him like that? He got up to follow.

* * *

There you have it! I hope to have the next chapter up soon till then Review!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though that would be cool as hell. Anything that is not part of the main story of Naruto is mine like the plot for example.

Chapter 5

Akihiko remained completely calm and sat as still as cold stone as the Sannin continued to question him through the bars. The filthy snake had not dared come closer after the first attempt. Akihiko was quite content to just sit there and completely ignore him as if the sannin did not exist. His thoughts drifted as he continued to meditate in his cell and a pang of guilt twanged in his stomach like a badly tuned instrument. He had forced Takara to flee and leave him behind, but at the time he did not think twice when he saw how weak the snake's experiments had made her. Although he was in essence a shinobi like her self he had recently retired preferring diplomatic missions instead.

He nearly smirked when he remembered their expressions when they found the cage door smashed open and only him inside in the meditative state he was in now. He hoped she managed to find safety wherever she was.

"Where is this country!" the Sannin repeated in a feral hiss but Akihiko just sat there refusing to acknowledge him. He could sense the Sannin's rage reek from his body in waves.

Then through the walls and floor he could feel vibrations, low frequency vibrations that played out methodically. He repressed the urge to open his eyes in shock managing to keep him self still. He knew exactly who and what it was but for the moment he will not reply to the secret message. He knew with a certainty that his daughter will return for him but for now the Dragon Nins needed to find Takara first.

Takara looked round her room with a bored scowl. She had sought out the sanctuary of her room yesterday after meeting with the Hokage and had not left. Now it was mid afternoon and she was bored silly. She had been anxious when she heard the Ryu bellow but what had confused her the most was Naruto. Yes he seemed different in that his chakra seemed unusual but he should not of been able to hear it. In truth the sound of the bellow is so low that normal humans cannot hear it, then how did he?

The more she thought on it the more she felt she was missing something important. It felt like her mind was screaming the answer to her but every time she went to grab it, it slipped through her fingers.

"Sod it," she swore and jumped from the bed deciding it was time for a walk. She left the hotel meandering down the streets and avenues that she had passed with Kakashi. She looked up and grinned. Although this was a ground based village it did have some similarities with her village. Some of the buildings appeared to have been grown from the trees themselves and a myriad of rooftops set at various levels reminding her of the many levels of the jungle. She then felt that familiar pang in her stomach. The homesick feeling she always got when she thought of her home.

She rounded the corner and a familiar visage of blonde hair met her gaze. Some ways down the road was Naruto with what appeared to be a few of his friends, She recognised Sai and Sakura but the other three she had not met and was that boy fat?

Something to her left caught her eye and she turned to see a pretty young girl with long dark hair, and pale lavender white eyes. What struck Takara was that the girl had no visible pupil, which gave her an almost alien look. The girl seemed to watch the group intently her body language reclusive and shy with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

On impulse she crept up behind the unsuspecting girl and as soon as she got close enough she leaned close and whispered.

"Cute is Naruto, don't you think?"

The girl jumped and whirled round staring at Takara with wide eyes. Takara smiled gently and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you should be more aware," Takara chuckled.

The girl immediately began to apologise and bowed gracefully but as she straightened her eyes were cast down shyly.

"I'm Takara," Takara said suddenly making the nervous girl jump again.

"I am H-Hyuga Hinata," the girl replied with a mild stutter and voice small.

Here, Takara thought, was someone lacking in some serious confidence.

"Well hello Hinata-san," Takara then said, "and please look up or are my feet really that interesting."

The girl stuttered then apologised again. Takara rolled her eyes and reached out to tilt the girls face so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Don't apologise child," Takara said softly a brighter blush illuminated the young girls pale cheeks, "Besides I won't bite."

The girl bowed again with a small smile on her lips this time looking Takara in the face.

"That's better," Takara crowed wrapping an arm round the girl's shoulders, "Lets go drink tea to celebrate our new found friendship."

Then, to Hinata's surprise and protest, Takara dragged her off to the nearest teahouse. They entered the small building and took a table near the entrance and beside a window looking out on the street. Takara ordered two jasmine teas before Hinata could protest even more.

"This is very k-kind of you Takara-san," Hinata said taking a sip of the warm fragrant tea.

"Nah, I just know how to bribe people."

Hinata stared at the older women and began to laugh when she saw the small smile playing on the women's lips. Takara also laughed grinning wolfishly.

"Besides I was growing bored…" Hinata smiled prettily.

"You were with Naruto-kun w-weren't you?" Hinata asked her voice still small but growing with confidence. Something about the women made her feel comfortable.

"Yeah," Takara replied taking another sip of her drink.

"And Kakashi-sensei," a little smile played on Hinata's lips and Takara rolled her eyes snorting slightly.

"Yeah and that twip."

Hinata laughed looking out the window. Just then a head of messy brown hair appeared and Hinata jumped again staring at the boy in the window. Takara looked up curiously swirling the tea in her hand. The boy definitely had this wild, untamed look about him and he also had these down ward facing red triangles on each cheek.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped and the boy grinned revealing pointed dog-like canines.

"Hinata you alright?" he asked, "I've been looking every where for you."

"Um- yes I-I'm fine, Kiba-kun this is Takara-san a friend of Naruto's"

The boy turned and fixed Takara with a solid mistrusting glare but Takara merely replied with a friendly smile, which he ignored turning back to Hinata. The boy harrumphed unceremoniously and sniffed.

"Alright as long as your ok…" he gave Takara another scathing look and shrugged, "I will go train with Shino then, see you later."

With that abrupt form of farewell he ducked from the window and ran off with a large white dog. Takara watched the animal and its owner curiously as they disappeared down the street.

"That's Kiba-kun and his nin dog Akamaru," Hinata said with a smile. Takara looked to the girl blankly and nodded.

"A dog huh… seen various creatures like it but didn't know what it was called," Takara murmured scratching her cheek thoughtfully.

"You don't know what a dog is?" Hinata asked with a curious tilt to her head. Takara looked at the girl a little sheepishly and shrugged.

"They don't have them where I live… we have squirrel lemurs as companions… well more like a useful pet…"

Hinata giggled, "Where are you from Takara-Chan?"

Takara smiled winsomely, "The rainforest country… its not very large, just an island." Takara stared into her cup swirling its contents with thoughtful motions and Hinata took another sip from hers waiting patiently for her companion to continue.

"Its very beautiful place, full of colour and life," Takara finally said, then with a flood of happiness she began explaining almost every detail of the island. Hardly able to contain herself any more she ploughed on whilst an open mouthed Hinata stared at her with an almost longing expression.

"It s-sounds like an amazing place," she whispered as Takara's narrative came to a close. Takara grinned playfully.

"It's the most beautiful place ever and nothing could compare to it."

"That is not true," a voice announced loudly and Takara jumped staring out the window only to be greeted with a bunch of violet and white flowers. Behind them a huge white tooth grin gleamed almost blindingly at her. A flush crept up over Takara's cheeks and she felt her face was on fire. How embarrassing she thought.

"You are the most beautiful thing to ever grace nature and nothing could compare to your radiance," Gai announced loudly and Takara could feel the heat of the other customer's eyes on the back of her head. Slowly she reached up and took the bouquet biting her lip shyly.

"T-thank you Gai-san." Gai beamed at her whilst Hinata looked on in shock. Gai looked at her expectantly and hesitantly Takara asked if he wished to join them more out of politeness than anything else.

Gai bowed his head dramatically and his eyes appeared to water. "I wish with all my youthful heart that I could but I have training to complete with my faithful students, but rest assured your generosity touches my heart. And may I say you blush beautifully."

Takara started and blushed a rosy pink and was embarrassed to silence. With a gracious good bye Gai left as suddenly as he appeared feeling very pleased with him self. Hinata sat there her eyes wide and began to giggle uncontrollably. Takara smiled weakly at every one else staring at her then hissed at Hinata. Hinata apologised but failed to control her giggles.

At that moment two figures entered and Takara slunk under the table eyeing them. One was Kakashi and the other she had no idea who it was but he looked rather sweet looking but shame about the scar across his face.

Kakashi looked and saw Takara trying to hide herself amongst a bouquet of flowers. He turned to the ninja beside him and grinned under his mask.

"Hey Iruka-sensei come meet someone."

The said ninja looked up and smiled looking where Kakashi indicated then followed his fellow ninja to Takara's table. Kakashi waved to Takara who took one look at him and blushed brighter.

"Well that's a different reaction," he murmured and Takara glared at him. "That's better."

"Shut up Kaka-Chan," she scalded turning away from him. He smiled under his mask and sat next to her.

"This Iruka-sensei is Takara, Takara this is Iruka a teacher at the ninja academy…"

Takara smiled pleasantly the hint of her former blush still tinting her cheeks and bowed her head respectfully to wards the said ninja. Iruka bowed back in greeting next to the giggling Hinata who watched amusedly. Takara looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Am so s-sorry Takara-san," Hinata apologised through her giggles and Takara sighed. Iruka looked at his former student in surprise, as he had never heard the shy heiress giggle so. He looked to Takara whom was preoccupied with playing with her flowers sniffing them occasionally.

He had heard much from Kakashi-sensei about this women but everything he said was rather negative. Seeing her now he surmised that the jounin was exaggerating, no one could be that bad. He felt his cheeks become warm as he watched her. She was rather pretty after all.

Kakashi looked at the flowers in Takara's hands curiously. "Who are those from?"

Takara looked at him and lifted her chin her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Gai-san," she said simply and Kakashi's eye widened.

"Your not serious!" he said, looking at Hinata for confirmation and the girl nodded shyly.

"G-Gai-sensei appeared at t-the window with them…" she told the jounin in a small voice, "then made a little speech about how p-pretty Takara-san is."

She took another sip from her cup as she could sense the jounin's annoyance rose. Iruka smiled as he sensed it too and looked at the said ninja with interest waiting to see what his response would be.

"You know he's not serious…" Kakashi stated and Takara turned to fix him with a flinty glare.

"Oh…?" She asked in a tight voice, "How so…?"

"He is only flattering you to annoy me…" Kakashi shrugged and went to turn to a waitress that was walking past when a sharp smack hit him on the side of the face, and he fell out of his chair from the force. Iruka jumped from his chair and looked down at the dazed jounin then up at the furious Takara. He gulped as he saw the look in her eyes. She was hurt and angry but her eyes were the only things that betrayed that.

"Come on Hinata lets go…" With that she got up and left with the shy Hyuga following closely.

Iruka watched them leave then looked down at Kakashi who got up groggily cursing to himself.

"That was not smart Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said softly and his fellow jounin shrugged. Iruka shook his head with a sad frown as he ordered some drinks.

Outside Takara paused not far from the Teahouse entrance breathing steadily feeling a little guilty for her anger out burst. She had not been aware of it but it had been building up these last few days and knew that '**that**' would be soon. She looked back through the window and from where she stood she could see Kakashi holding an ice pack to his cheek. Again she felt that pang of guilt. Hinata touched her arm and looked up at Takara's face then smiled.

"Am sorry you had to see that Hinata-san," Takara sighed, "I have been on edge lately…"

"And it has not helped that Kakashi-sensei has been making f-fun of you."

Takara smiled and nodded placing a friendly hand on the girls shoulder.

"Am going to get something to eat do you want to come?" she asked Hinata but the girl shook her head, her eyes apologetic.

"I am sorry Takara-san but I must meet Kiba-kun and Shino-kun for training," she smiled and Takara nodded.

"He likes you, you know," Takara commented removing her hand and Hinata looked up perplexed making Takara chuckle.

"Kiba-kun…"

Hinata's eyes widened and shook her head, "No, he is just a dear friend.'

Takara's smile widened, "you may not be able to see it but in his eyes, one can tell."

Hinata did not look convinced.

"Try this then if you don't believe me…" Takara said leaning down a little so her words were only heard by Hinata, "Kiss him on the cheek. If he protests, blushes and stutters he likes you, if he acts perverted then he is just a friend."

Hinata stared not believing the words she was hearing but she nodded dumbly, her mouth slightly slack.

"Do you think?"

"Trust me," Takara grinned, and then with a wink they parted ways moving in opposite ways of the street.

Hinata ambled towards where she knew her team-mates would be training; Takara's words circled though her head. She suddenly felt confused because she still harboured feelings for Naruto but then as she thought more of Kiba she began to realise that maybe… just maybe she liked Kiba as well. The image of Kiba's grinning face floating within her vision and she smiled. It made a little sense, as he was the first person she felt relaxed with and managed not to stutter. With renewed confidence she sped up a little from an amble to a purposeful walk each step mirroring her newfound confidence.

Takara returned to the hotel room to place the bunch of flowers into a vase of water then left again to find food… decent food this time. It was nearly lunch and Takara bought her self a bento from one of the numerous stalls like the ramen one that Naruto favoured so much. She roamed a little bit then found a roof to eat her lunch in peace. As she watched the world go by she smiled in amusement. Everyone that she saw seemed to suffer from the sun's intense heat panting and sweating heavily. Takara did not even notice the heat as her home was fairly warm all the time but then again the seasons were not as noticeable in the rainforest unlike the mainland where people had to cope with allsorts of weather.

Out the corner of her eye she noticed Kakashi and the other ninja Iruka, and she watched in annoyance as they laughed and chatted together. She set her empty bento box down and watched them walk past and round the corner. Absently she plucked at the cast on her arm and sighed.

Her ears twitched as a light thump on the roof tiles beside her told her someone was next to her and she smiled.

"Naruto-kun," she greeted looking up at the blonde. The blonde sat next to her with a wicked, foxy grin.

"Hey Takara-Chan."

Takara cocked her head curiously. There was something about the blonde's jovial tone and the wide grin that told her that he was up to something.

"What are you up to Naruto."

Naruto seemed unfazed as he with drew two balloons that sloshed in his hands. Takara stared at them curiously as she had never seen anything as these balls of rubber that seemed to be filled with a watery liquid.

"What in Gaea's world are they?" she asked pointing.

Naruto's grin grew, if possible, even wider.

"They're water balloons, you throw them when filled with liquid, they burst and get the target wet…."

Takara frowned, "Ok then what liquid are they filled with and who is your target."

Naruto chuckled, "florescent paint of varying colours and… Kakashi-sensei."

Takara's mouth made an 'O' shape and her eyes widened. This quickly changed to feral grin and her eyes twinkled maliciously.

"I was going to ask for your help," Naruto said hopefully and Takara's head bobbed enthusiastically.

"Count me in!" she replied holding out her hands. Naruto placed one in her hand and gave a thumbs up.

Sakura walked down the street with another girl about her height with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. They walked in relative silence as they window-shopped pausing every now and then to look at a dress sitting in a shop window.

The girl looked at Sakura out her corner of her eye.

"Hey Sakura how is Takara-san doing I haven't seen her since she was sedated at the hospital."

Sakura allowed herself a brief chuckle and looked at her friend.

"She's fine though she has complained incessantly about the cast on her arm," Sakura smiled, "That and Kakashi-sensei seems to be keeping her occupied."

Her thought drifted to the memory in the hospital when she first saw those two see each other for the first time. She giggled.

"Hey Ino you would never believe what she said to Kakashi-sensei in the hospital…"

The blonde girl looked at her with wide eyes immediately curious, "Why what did she say?"

Ino leaned closer her curiosity peaked as Sakura began to relate the story from after Takara making a mess of her first meal in the hospital.

"… and then after trying to grab his mask she said, 'Aww come on its not like it's your virginity or anything'"

Ino giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"I don't believe that, she said that to him… and got away with it…"

Sakura nodded grinning but it faded when Kakashi walked round the corner with Iruka. She nudged her friend in the ribs and Ino looked up immediately shutting up. They smiled sweetly to their sensei's as they walked past and giggled when they were sure the two were out of earshot.

Sakura looked up as something whistled past her ear and Ino screamed. Sakura looked round and gaped. All down Ino's front was luminous green paint and Ino looked up at Sakura in shock. A shadow flickered over heard and she growled her eyes narrowing angrily.

"Naruto!" she hissed through clenched teeth and Ino growled.

"I will get him… Oh I will get him…"

Nejii and Tenten left the training ground that they customarily used leaving their other two team-mates to their silly competitions. In silence they walked through the market and Tenten hummed at Nejii's side, some tune he was unfamiliar with. He turned to her and frowned gently, a small yet complicated question playing on his tongue. Tenten looked at him with her head tilted to the side with questioning eyes.

"Um… Tenten…" he began but the words failed him. He went to begin again but at that moment of indecision something hit him square on the back of the head splattering liquid over his head and down his back. Tenten squealed and he looked up to see her whole front covered in bright yellow paint. He instantly activated his Byukagan and growled.

"Naruto…"

Tenten scowled and they nodded to each other disappearing from view.

"Aww Choji I was actually gonna eat that," Shikamaru pulled a face as he watched his companion eat the last of the meat that had been on the grill. Choji smiled apologetically scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Shikamaru… you should have said."

Shikamaru shook his head and shrugged, "never mind."

He looked up from the table he had lay his head on and his eyes widened. He looked to Choji and motioned through the window.

"Hey looked its Ino," he said and his friend looked out the window, his small eyes widening in shock.

"Dear kami," Shikamaru swore staring as the fuming visage stalked closer. If his eyes were not mistaken he could have sworn that she was covered in green paint. The crowd that looked on quickly got out of her way seeing the blonde girls livid expression.

She walked up to the window with Sakura behind her who looked just as angry and Ino scowled.

"We need help guys…"

Choji looked down at her curiously.

"What kinda help?"

"We need to get Naruto back!"

"Why was he the one…" Shikamaru was cut short but the curt nod that Ino gave and he sighed.

"How troublesome," he mumbled.

Just then he felt something hit him sharply on the side of the face and his eyes widened. Then something hit Choji too and he gasped from the shock of the sudden impact. Choji looked up at Shikamaru his face and front covered in bright red paint and stared at his companion who was covered in iridescent pink paint. He would have laughed if it were not for the fact his newly cooked food was covered in it.

Choji jumped up and growled. "NARUTO!"

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. "Fine we will help you… how troublesome…"

Neji turned the corner and came face to face with what almost be termed as a mob. He carefully placed the balloons he had filled in a sack that hung from his shoulder. Beside him Tenten was also filling a sack but when she looked up she gasped. Nearly the fall Konoha eleven was striding towards them covered in carrying colours of luminous paint. They stopped not far from them and Sakura eyed the sack thoughfully.

"Got any more?"

For the first time in Tenten's life she saw Neji grin, if somewhat sadistically. The returning grins were vicious but then Naruto was getting what was coming to him. From the other direction Kiba, Hinata and Shino approached chatting idly together. Between them and the others Iruka and Kakashi passed not even noticing the young ninja. All of a sudden several blob like objects whistled overhead and hit Kiba and Shino square in the chests. Kiba looked down in shock and growled. Shino remain as still as stone as he regarded the snot green paint on his new jacket.

Hinata gasped looking at the others covered in paint then her team-mates. She had this funny feeling that something bad was going to happen. Kiba and Shino took one look at the group and joined them leaving Hinata by her self.

"Wait, Kiba-kun! Shino-Kun!" Inevitably Hinata followed.

Takara and Naruto were perched on a roof not far from where Kakashi was standing whilst he chatted to Iruka. Iruka was blushing gently and for some reason Takara felt a bit ticked by it. She watched them laugh and as Iruka chuckled he scratched the back of his neck uncertainly.

Naruto was looking around thoughtfully. By now their little adventure had actually managed to bring them to the front gates. Naruto thought this was the perfect opportunity as there was hardly anyone around now. The two sensei where heading for the front gate and Naruto watched them suspiciously. Why did they want to leave the village?

Takara nudged him in the ribs and he grinned at her taking careful aim. Then with a mighty throw the balloon filled with a bright blue paint sailed through the air. The two watched it willing it to hit its target but at the last minute Kakashi moved ever so slightly and the balloon hit Iruka.

"Ah shit," Naruto cursed and Takara's hand went to her mouth in shock. Iruka, now victim number eight, stood with eyes wide. The paint was splattered across his face and all down his ninja jacket. He stared at Kakashi who just stared at him a little dumbfounded. Iruka's head turned to the roof where Naruto waved to him nervously. The man's expression turned dark and menacing as his voice grated from between clenched teeth.

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto flinched as the chuunin approached with heavy footsteps. Then with out warning Naruto was flung through the air leaving a confused Takara watching him land in the dry dirt face first. She winced as he skidded to a halt. She looked to her side and a furious looking Sakura stood fuming. Sakura turned to Takara and pointed at her with a rigid finger.

"And you…" she hissed and Takara thought it prudent to move fast… very fast.

She leapt down and jogged over to the dazed Naruto, helping him to his feet. She gulped when they were suddenly surrounded by furious faces as almost all of the Kanoha eleven surrounded the two pranksters. In their hands where balloons ready and waiting to be thrown. Sakura landed not far from Takara and took aim with one of the balloons she had on her person. Instinctively Takara ducked pulling Naruto with her. The Balloon sailed overhead, missing its target but hitting someone else instead.

Kakashi blinked, looking down at the bright pink paint. He looked at Sakura who had her mouth covered in shock. She immediately started to apologise but Kakashi waved her words away dismissively and his cheek twitched. With deliberate footsteps he approached Naruto. All eyes were now on him as he reached into Naruto's pack and pulled out a balloon. Sakura quivered, as she was no sure that that was indeed for her. She watched silently as Kakashi stepped forward with the balloon in his left hand, standing in front of Takara who watched him curiously. Suddenly out stretching his arm he slammed the balloon down hard on Takara's head. She gasped in shock as green paint dripped over her hair and down her face.

Sakura sniggered. Then, in return, Takara slammed another into the side of Kakashi's face. They immediately began to wrestle as Kakashi tried to grab another balloon and Takara burst another on the back of his head.

As if this was a signal, balloons flew in every direction. Their purpose was to hit Naruto but most missed hitting members of other teams. Soon after a full scale fight had erupted. Paint stained the ground and the watery substance turned the dirt to mud. All dignity and ninja techniques had been blown out the window as everyone fought.

On the sidelines Hinata stood alone watching every one screaming and laughing as if having fun. Even Iruka-sensei had joined in, wrestling with some of his former students. She paced like a nervous animal back and forth, her eyes never leaving the mass of bodies covered in muddy coloured paint.

Beside her she felt three others arrived standing beside her. She looked up at Gai-sensei whose face was unreadable as he watched. His cheek suddenly twitched and he grinned like a maniac. He looked to Lee who seemed to of read his sensei's mind. They rushed over to the pile and randomly jumped in, and many screams issued in exclamation.

Sai looked down at Hinata his face as always unreadable and blank. Hinata looked back fidgeting a little. She watched curiously as Sai with drew his scroll with deliberate slowness and opened it to show its contents. Hinata giggled as she scanned the scroll, which was covered in pictures mainly of Takara and Kakashi-sensei fighting in comical ways. Taking out his calligraphy brush he quickly sketched out a balloon shape. Hinata watched in amazement as he formed seals and whispered. The balloon suddenly bounced off the page and Sai grabbed it. With a flick it sailed up into he air then exploded showering everyone in a downpour of black ink. A little smile flickered across his lips and Hinata squealed as ink covered.

Ino held out a balloon to Hinata and she looked at it, then she took it and whacked Sai with it. Sai gasped in shock staring at Hinata in disbelief. To her surprise he grinned and an ink balloon hit her in the chest. An unknown body suddenly tackled Sai and Ino dragged Hinata into the fray laughing whilst Hinata protested rather loudly.

Takara screamed as the paint trickled down the back of her top making her shudder. Kakashi pushed her over laughing as Takara landed in the mud with a splash. She grabbed a handful of it and flung it at her assailment. The mud caught him across the chest and he in turn grabbed a particularly lumpy patch of mud. As she fought to sit up he dumped it on her head making her yelp.

She made a grab for him but he grabbed her wrists. Wrestling to get her hands free she kicked him in the side and he doubled over. With a laugh she pushed him over and sat side ways on his stomach. She grinned her hand shooting out towards his mask but he grabbed her wrist again. With her free hand she feigned her attack and dodged his other hand and managed to actually hook a finger over the edge of his mask. Kakashi gasped grabbing the offending hand and he stared at her. She tried to tug her hand but he grip on it was absolute and she pouted.

All she wanted was to look to see what he looked like. There was no harm in that was there? He squeezed her hand gently and she looked at him questioningly but his single eye revealed nothing; as unyielding as cold stone.

"TAKARA! DAUGHTER OF AKIHIKO!"

At the sound of her name she shot to her feet nearly tripping over Kakashi's body to stand to attention where she saluted sharply to the new comer.

Kakashi rolled to his side and looked up his eyes widening. Around him the wrestling match had ceased to see who had bellowed so. Their eyes lay upon a tall, lean looking man with pale yellow hair that was drawn into a high, tight ponytail. He scowled darkly at Takara who stood panting gently. What struck the ninja was that he was wearing the same colour uniform as Takara, his headband dangling from his belt.

Around him appeared others of varying hair colours, all the males in the party where just as tall as he was but the females were smaller, telling Kakashi that they were younger, much younger. He looked closer and realised his mistake. The one with the silver hair was not a girl; just a very feminine looking boy and beside him must have been his twin sister. His eyes widened as he stared at the other girl, with bright blonde spiky hair. Why did she look familiar? He asked himself.

I apologise for the long wait I was doing this fic as well as others in the little time that I had. Hope you liked it and R&R people, want to know ur comments.


End file.
